


Deja Vu

by LadyKiera



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crossover, Fluff, Happy Ending, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-28
Updated: 2013-04-28
Packaged: 2017-12-09 19:00:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/776912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyKiera/pseuds/LadyKiera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The CSI team are called to a triple homicide in which Greg is kidnapped from the crime scene in a race to find him they are met with a live feed of Greg and the unthinkable that the night shift thought they would never have to witness again happens can the team find him in time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any of the CSI or Criminal Minds shows. also even though I put Rape/Non-Con there really isn't no rape just attempted rape, just so you know

The Vegas air was cool and calm as the lights lit up the city for those who wished to visit the ever called 'sin city' the streets where busy with tourists the casinos busy making money and the Vegas Crime Lab busy solving cases and trying their best to go home to relax, but some times plans never go accordingly to plan. Warrick walked through the halls caring sample bags with him as he walked into the DNA Lab where Greg was hovering over the microscope the CSI trainee was busy trying to get the CSI's results as Warrick laid the bag on the table Greg looked up and over to Warrick he sighed and grabbed for the bag.

"Warrick I will call you when your results are ready I still have the others to do so I will get to yours as soon as possible" Greg said Warrick just looked at him and smiled.

"Yeah I know and that's fine just don't forget to call as soon as they are done ok?" Warrick said and asked Greg nodded. "Thanks Greggo see ya" with that Warrick left.

No sooner as he left the machine beeped alerting him that the other results are done he paged Nick and the others then he got to work on Warrick's DNA swabs he was so busy trying to get everything caught up that he didn't notice the other three standing in the doorway they stood there for a good while thinking he would notice them, but not a single glance over Grissom couldn't help but smile he nudged Sara and the other two and whispered as he looked at Nick when he said this.

"Don't you agree he looks so cute working hard like that?" he asked causing Catherine and Sara to giggle and Nick to blush hard, everyone new Nick was in love with Greg, but he couldn't bring himself to tell him it was then that Grissom decided to clear his throat causing Greg to look over to him.

"Oh hey guys" Greg said greeting them they smiled.

"Hey Greg you got our results?" Sara asked he nodded then grabbed each paper handing them over to them that's when the machine beeped again he took the paper and called Warrick who happened to be walking by so he walked in and he handed Warrick his paper as the others studied the results then looked at Greg.

"Thanks Greg you may have just solved our cases" Catherine said Nick and Grissom nodded in agreement Warrick suddenly lifted Greg up in a big hug and swung him around, this shocked Greg and the others as a pang of Jealousy cursed through Nick, but he knew Warrick didn't mean anything by the hug as he was grinning big

"Greggo man your the best you have just solved my case thanks man" Warrick said as he placed Greg back down on the ground and ran out at lightning speed. Greg just stared dumbfounded blinking he finally found his voice.

"What just happened?" Greg asked.

"Well by the looks of it you just solved Warrick's case so he hugged you as a big thank you then ran off" Sara said laughing.

They all walked out Nick just stood there for a moment Greg just stared at him. Greg had been in love with Nick from the first day he started at the lab which was 7 years ago, but a straight lace Texan ladies-man like himself would never return his feelings so he never said a word and every time he was near Nick he got butterflies in his stomach and how he wished he could kiss him, but he would have to settle for his fantasies at home alone stroking his erection while moaning Nick's name. He was brought out of his thoughts when Nick strolled forward towards him suddenly stopped right in front of Greg and smiled. Nick had decided to take a chance and ask him to dinner.

"Hey Greggo I was...uh...I was wonderin' if you would um.." Nick stuttered he was nervous to say the least. Greg was looking at him in concern.

"You were wondering what Nick?" Greg asked Nick took a deep breath and went for the plunge.

"I was wonderin' if you wanted to have dinner with me?" Nick asked finally unbeknownst to them that their friends were standing out there smirking. Greg stood shocked for a moment there was no way he heard right.

"Nicky? Did you just ask me on a date?" Greg asked. Nick nodded Greg smiled big "Yes I would love to have dinner with you!" Greg said Nick let out a sigh of relief then grinned full blast.

"Great my place after shift!" Nick said.

"after shift it is" Greg agreed with a smile Nick smiled back nodded then walked out only to come face to face with the others who were now grinning.

"It's about damn time" all of them said at once Nick opened his mouth to say something when Sara chimed in.

"Man I never thought that would work! I thought we would have to resort to plan b"

"Plan b? Guys whats going on?" Nick asked

"We knew you loved Greg and we knew you would get jealous so we had Warrick give Greg a hug when he was given the results back in hopes to draw the jealousy out so you would make a move on Greg; man I never thought that would work though" Catherine chuckled Nick just stared at them dumbfounded blinking like Greg had done earlier then It clicked 'Greg'

"Did Greg have something to do with this?" Nick asked all of them shook their heads.

"No Greg didn't even know anything about this" Grissom pointed out

"Well I do now" Greg suddenly said making them all jump they turned to see Greg standing there.

"Greg! We can explain we..." Sara started, but Greg cut her off.

"No need to explain! Not that I don't appreciate what you did, but it would have been nicer if you told me what you were up to and let me in on your little plan" Greg said tears coming down as he turned and left the lab towards the locker room. He couldn't believe that they didn't trust him enough to keep his mouth shut about this and that hurt him a lot.

"You know guys I do appreciate what you did don't get me wrong we both do, but you do realize that you hurt Greg real bad just now? he thinks you don't trust him at all not even to keep his mouth shut about your plan he works real hard to gain your trust and now he feels he failed miserably" Nick said and with that he walked away towards the break room leaving Grissom and the others in thought.

"Nick's right! We should have let Greg in on our plan I mean we all know they both love each other and Greg would have went with it; we should have put more trust into him I'll go and talk to him" Sara suggested.

"Alright tell him we're sorry as well" Catherine told her Sara nodded

She left in the direction Greg went she was heading towards the locker room she opened the door Greg was on the bench sobbing, her heart broke for him how could they do that to him? And without thinking? She shook her head in anger, angry at herself for not putting enough trust in him and for hurting him like this they were so busy trying to get them together that they didn't stop to think that maybe just maybe Greg wanted in on the plan, but they didn't and she thinks that's what hurt him the most.

"Greg? Hey we're sorry that we didn't trust you enough to let you in on our plan we knew you would have went with it, but at the time it didn't cross our minds" Sara said sitting next to Greg placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah? What did cross your mind?" Greg asked looking up and over at Sara she could see the hurt in his eyes as she sighed softly.

"That we could finally get you guys together! I mean you have been tap dancing around each other for 7 years and we thought maybe if we got you two together you finally would be happy, but we didn't think on letting you in on the plan and for that we could not be more sorry that includes Catherine, Warrick and Grissom" Sara said Greg looked at her for a moment or two, whipped his tears away then smiled.

"You guys are forgiven! I just ask that you put more trust towards me enough to let me in on your plans in the future" Greg said and Sara nodded.

"Absolutely!" Sara said with a grin she patted him on the back and got up "now I do believe your shift is over as is mine lets go find you something to wear for your date tonight" she said Greg got up and smiled then his smile faded.

"You ok?" Sara asked

"Yeah I just remembered we never set a time on when I should be there" Greg said with a sigh Sara looked at him.

"Come on lets go ask him." and with that Sara led Greg out of the locker room and towards the break room.

Greg spotted Nick sitting on the couch reading a magazine drinking his coffee. Grissom, Catherine and Warrick were sitting at the table. He walked in catching the attention of Grissom who looked up at him he had those apologetic eyes. Greg knew he was about to apologize so he held up his hand to stop him.

"No Griss don't! Sara already apologized and she spoke for you guys too and I already told her that I accepted your apology." Greg told him with a reassuring smile they all smiled and nodded. Greg turned to Nick who had looked up from his magazine by then. "uh Nick you uh never said what time I should be there? What time do you want me over later?" he asked.

"What time is it now?" he asked. Greg looked at his watch.

"It's 10:30" Greg said that's when Grissom piped in.

"You both have tomorrow off why don't you go ahead and clock out now since it's a slow night and all" he suggested he wanted to get back on Greg's good side. Nick and Greg both nodded with a smile then he turned to face Greg.

"Come over about 12 am?" Nick suggested Greg nodded.

"Ok I will see you then" Greg said with excitement in his voice and with that he was out the door with Sara behind him.

"Hey Greg wait up" Sara called Greg halted to a stop waiting for her to catch up and as soon as she caught up they were out the door and into the cool Vegas night with Sara planning Greg's looks and style.

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

Sara walked into Greg's apartment with Greg in front of her as Sara let the door close behind her; Greg walked over to the couch placing the bag on the sofa and made his way to the kitchen, but Sara stepped in front him blocking his way. She shook her head as Greg was trying to make up excuses. They had just gotten back from the mall trying to pick something out for his 'date' with Nick as Sara liked to put it, but Greg was already trying to back out of it, but Sara wasn't about to let that happen.

"Come on Sara I need to make coffee" Greg said trying to get by.

"No way all your doing is trying to stall so you're going to get dressed and leave for Nick's right now even if I have to drag your sorry ass into the bedroom and do it myself" Sara said in a firm tone. "Why are you trying to get out of this anyways? I thought you loved Nick" Sara asked confused

"I do, but what if he doesn't feel the same way? What if I was reading into this all wrong and I ruin our friendship? I don't want to ruin what friendship we have" Greg said.

"You won't! Believe me after we had upset you Nick gave us a firm talking to and believe me he's in love with you so take the leap life's too short not to go for it." Sara told him firmly. Greg sighed then nodded then he went heading towards the bedroom with his bag in hand moment's later he came out and Sara gave a whistle making him blush.

"Wow Greg you look amazing, you definitely are going knock Nick off his feet." Sara said.

She led him out of his apartment and to make sure he didn't try to back out again she offered to drive him to Nick's not once giving him a chance to argue about it. Once she pulled up to Nick's Greg sat there for a moment trying to gather his courage up. Sara turned and looked at him as he turned to look at her she gave him a reassuring smile. He smiled back and got out, but before he closed the door Sara pulled his over night bag from her back seat with his clothes and bath essentials; how she had managed that without his knowledge was beyond him, but who was he to argue. He took it saying thanks then walked towards the door looking back seeing Sara drive off he turned back and sighed "there is no turning back now" he thought as he brought his hand up and knocked. The door opened and Nick stood there grinning. Greg gasped seeing how handsome Nick looked in those tight blue jeans and baby blue t-shirt, the one Greg loved on him.

"Come on in G!" Nick said bringing Greg out of his thoughts. He smiled and stepped in past Nick as he closed the door behind him.

"Nice place here man" Greg said looking around. Nick grinned and walked into the kitchen.

"Dinner's almost ready! Make yourself at home while I finish up in here" Nick yelled from the kitchen.

"Hey why don't I help you? You could be done a lot faster that way" Greg suggested Nick peeked his head around the corner from the kitchen.

"Nah! I've got it, but thanks anyway; by the way you look lovely tonight" Nick said causing Greg to blush. Finally after Greg had taken a seat Nick yelled out. "Dinner's ready" Greg got up walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table. Nick brought two plates over and he'd be damned if the food didn't look good it smelt delicious too so Greg dug in with Nick towing behind.

"Damn Nicky this is very good" Greg said. Nick looked up and smiled.

"Thanks" Nick said then he continued eating once he was finished he put his fork and knife down for he had planned on telling Greg how he felt it was now or never and sure enough Greg had also got done eating so he leaped at the chance. Greg was watching him the whole time worried and concerned.

"Nicky you ok?" Greg asked Nick nodded.

"Yes! Greg there is somethin' I want to tell you. So before you say anythin' hear me out then after I get done if you want to chew me out or whatever feel free, but I have to get this off my chest and out in the open so here goes..." Nick said he took a deep breath before going on "Greg I'm in love with you! Have been since the first day I met you and every second of every day I have fallen more and more in love with you, but I was so afraid of ruinin' our friendship that I kept my love for you a secret and to myself and when I saw Warrick hug you like that I won't lie I got insanely jealous and I knew that if I didn't make my move now and someone else snatched you up that I would later spend the rest of my life wonderin' what if or what could have been so I had to tell you how much I loved you" Nick said as he took a deep breath. Greg sat there completely stunned. Sara had been right and it made him very happy he shook his head out of his daze and grinned that full blown grin.

"Oh Nicky! I love you too have since the first time I laid my eyes on you, like you I too was afraid of ruining our friendship so I kept everything to myself and when Warrick hugged me like that I thought for sure our friendship was ruined because I saw the look in your eye and it scared me, it scared me to death thinking I had lost everything, but I'm glad it didn't you have no idea how happy I am right now." Greg said getting up and leaping into Nick's arms who greatly accepted him he too was very happy.

"Oh believe me Greg I know exactly how happy you are because I feel the same way right now!" Nick said holding Greg tight. Greg pulled away slightly looking up into Nick's deep dark eyes then he leaned in and pushed his lips to Nick's as they engaged in their passionate first kiss that deepened quickly, but the need for air proved too much and they pulled away breaking the kiss.

"Nick...make love to me" Greg said Nick nodded as he stood lifting him into his strong arms bridle style and carried him through to the bedroom.

Nick stepped into the room gently placing Greg down on his bed. He bent down pulling Greg into another deep passionate kiss, but before he could continue he got up and went over to the dresser pulling out the bottle of lube and condoms he had bought hours before Greg had gotten there hoping he would be using them and he was right. As soon as he retrieved them he turned back to Greg who was now sitting up on his elbows smirking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Were you that hopeful?" Greg asked smiling Nick nodded with a smile. "Good because I was too." Nick walked back over to him sat back down on the bed and leaned over him, but before he kissed Greg once again he had to ask to make sure.

"Are you sure about this G?" Greg eagerly nodded.

"Yes more then anything" Nick smiled leaning in for another kiss while getting ready to remove their clothes.

Nick's fingers trailed down Greg's chest to the bottom of his shirt tugging at the rim of it up and off as Greg did the same with Nick's then he made quick work of getting Greg out of his pants who had decided to go commando. Nick sat back for a moment admiring Greg who now lay naked on his bed fully hard, flushed and panting then he got up and made quick work on removing his own pants and boxers crawling back up onto the bed and over to Greg, but before Nick could advance Greg stopped him.

"Nick wait!" Greg panicked. Nick stopped and looked at him in fear thinking that Greg had decided to back out.

"Is...is everythin' ok? Am I movin' to fast?" Nick asked Greg shook his head and Nick looked at him confused "Then what is it baby?" he asked.

"It's just I've never done this...I mean with another guy before" Greg confessed. Nick nodded understanding. Greg was a virgin when it came to guys, but Nick however was not.

"It's ok Greg I won't hurt you I promise you trust me don't you?" Nick asked. Greg looked up at Nick and nodded.

"Yes I trust you with my life!" Greg said then relaxed to allow Nick to advance like he was doing.

"Good. You let me know if this gets too uncomfortable and I will stop ok?" Greg nodded feeling slightly less nervous.

Nick continued on what he was doing never taking his eyes off Greg. He started kissing him again starting from his lips, to his collarbone then to his neck sucking and licking it he then moved to mark behind his ear. Greg gasped in pleasure he knew he was going to have a hickey there, but he didn't care because Nick was marking him as his own and that is a mark he would proudly show.

Nick moved from his neck down to his chest teasing one of Greg's nipples with his tongue drawing a gasp and a moan from Greg as he took a hold of Nick's hair grasping it tight then he moved down and took a hold of his member taking it into his mouth. Greg arched up off the bed into Nick's mouth. Nick took a firm hold on Greg's hips holding him still as he continued his suction bobbing his head up and down he then pulled off and started licking down the organ drawing his ball sack into his mouth then licked back up taking the tip into his mouth. Nick worked him with his mouth then hollowed his cheeks taking him deep into his throat causing Greg to grip Nick's hair almost painfully tight moaning and babbling in words Nick couldn't understand. He knew Greg was close so he hummed causing his throat to vibrate sending Greg over the edge as he screamed his release with Nick's name on his lips. Nick swallowed greedily milking Greg as much as he could then he let the softening cock fall from his lips then looked up.

"Nick wow...that was amazing" Greg said as his breathing was slowly returning.

"Well babe you think that was good? Well the fun has only just begun." Nick grinned widely.

Just to make his point Nick took the tube of lube and poured some on his index finger he was just fixing to push his finger in Greg's awaiting hole when the phone suddenly rang they both groaned in aggravation not wanting to be interrupted, but unfortunately somebody had different plans so Nick stopped what he was doing turned to the phone sitting on the night stand seeing it was Grissom and boy Nick could not be more pissed, but he had a feeling his boss probably had good reason for calling him.

"Stokes!" Nick answered calmly.

"Nick good I'm glad I caught you! Listen I know I said I was giving you and Greg the day off today, but unfortunately we have a major case and Ecklie is asking for everyone on this one" Grissom said apologetically hearing Nick sigh.

"Ok we'll be there in a few" Nick mumbled annoyed.

"Ok I will fill everyone in when you and Greg get here" Grissom said hanging up. Nick flipped his phone shut then looked around at Greg with an apologetic look. "Sorry Greggo, but Ecklie's askin' for everyone it seems like we have a huge case. Grissom said he would fill us in when we get there so get dressed and lets go" Greg nodded with disappointment then got up getting dressed. In a manner of seconds Nick had already gotten dressed and they were out the door in no time.

Nick and Greg arrived back at the lab as they parked he turned to Greg once again he couldn't keep the smile off his face when he saw the hickey he left on him. Everyone will see it and know but he could care less not to mention Greg could care less too and it pleased him to know that he marked Greg as his and his alone and once this case is done they would be finishing what they had started. Greg felt Nick looking at him so he turned to meet his eyes as he smiled.

"What?" he asked

"Oh nothin'! Just wanted you to know how much I love you" Nick said as he leaned into kiss him, but was interrupted by a knock on the window. They both turned to see Warrick standing there grinning. Nick rolled down his window annoyed at the interruption.

"Hey guys you comin'? Griss called me in too. Sara and Catherine are already here" Warrick told them. They both nodded and got out. They followed behind Warrick. Once they were in the break room they took a seat and waited for Grissom not long after Grissom came in with a couple of files in hand.

"Alright everyone sorry to have to call you in like this, but we have a major triple homicide case in a warehouse on the north side of Vegas. Well that's what I was told, but for all I know there could be more bodies then just three or there could be one or two, but we won't know until we get there that is. Ecklie has asked for everyone on this one we will take two separate cars not enough room for one vehicle so Sara you ride with Nick and Greg Catherine you and Warrick with me." Grissom instructed them. They all nodded then followed Grissom out and into the night towards the crime scene they will never forget because their worst fears are about to become reality once again.

Tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

The CSI team arrived at the warehouse shortly after they had left the lab. Once they got there they got out of the vehicles and headed towards the warehouse Brass was standing there waiting once he explained that the scene was declared safe Grissom entered the building first, followed by Catherine then Sara, Warrick, Nick then Greg who was last once they stepped inside Greg couldn't stop the gasp that left his lips they all turned to look at him.

"Oh my word! So much blood" Greg gasped they all nodded in agreement.

"Yeah I know Greg that and those bodies over there are the reason why we're here." Grissom said. They turned to where the bodies were and they saw at least more then three bodies there where four bodies.

"Who could do such a thing? they're just kids" Catherine asked shaking her head.

"I know it's just wrong" Warrick said. Grissom turned to face them.

"Alright Warrick, Nick I want you to process the bodies I'll help you then he turned to Catherine, Catherine I want you Sara and Greg to process the scene anything you find bag and tag it understood?" Grissom instructed they all nodded getting straight to work.

Greg, Sara and Catherine were at one end of the crime scene while, Nick, Warrick and Grissom were at the other end. As they started processing the scene each of them had their own idea on grilling Nick and Greg wanting to know how the 'date' went because neither one of them were telling them anything and the anticipation was killing them.

"So Nicky how did the date go with Greg?" Grissom asked suddenly. Nick turned to him, Warrick was now staring as well.

"W-What?" Nick asked finally finding his voice.

"I asked how did the date go?" Grissom asked again

"Oh um it went well I told him everythin' and how I felt about him" Nick blushed as Grissom looked over to Warrick who was now grinning.

"Good I'm glad! Did uh...did anything happen after that?" Warrick said then asked Nick turned to face Warrick surprised.

"What?" Nick asked

"I just asked if you did anything after-wards! you know like...well I might as well come out and asked did you guys have sex yet?" Warrick asked. Nick's mouth flew opened in shock then he shook his head looking at him.

"I do believe that's none of your business" Nick stated defensively.

"Whoa man it was just a question don't bite my head off" Warrick said and Grissom just smiled.

"Oh come on Nicky we're all adults here and we're your friends" Grissom said. Nick looked at Grissom then back at Warrick giving out a loud sigh.

"We started out then you interrupted us before we could go any further" Nick said making Grissom feel guilty, but a case is a case.

"Sorry Nicky, but you know a case is a case no matter what" Grissom told him.

"I know! There was nothin' you could have done" Nick said then they got back to work. While on the other side Catherine started to grill Greg.

"So Greg how did the date go?" Catherine asked Greg turned to her and Sara who was now staring at him as well he smiled at both of them.

"It went well! He told me he loved me you were right Sara so I told him how I felt and it went well from there" Greg said both Sara and Catherine hugged him in delight.

"Oh Greg that's wonderful I am so happy for the both of you! Did you guys have sex yet?" Sara asked Greg looked over at her his eyes wide at the sudden question then shook his head and chuckled at her.

"Well?" Sara asked

"Well we started out, but Grissom interrupted us before we could go any further" Greg smiled to Sara and Catherine looked at each other and smiled.

"We are happy for you guys really we are" Catherine said. Greg just smiled again then went back to work.

Nick and Warrick spotted something out of the ordinary so they bagged and tagged the evidence then sat it aside to look at later in the lab. Grissom came over with more bags and sat them beside Nick's and Warrick's as he snapped photos of the bodies, the blood and some other important evidence that laid beside the bodies he looked up then turned towards Catherine and the other two.

"Greg!" Grissom yelled Greg looked up and over to Grissom.

"Yeah Griss?" Greg yelled back.

"Take these to the Denali please" Grissom held up the bags to Greg. He nodded then got up to walk over to Grissom to retrieve the bags. Catherine stopped him quickly.

"Greg hold up! Can you take these too?" She asked handing him the bags. He took them then walked over to Grissom once he had all the bags he walked out of the warehouse towards the Denali.

Greg strolled across the warehouse parking lot towards the Denali. The cops were gathered in one place talking and board out of their minds as they were already ready to go home. He felt for them, all he wanted to do was go home and continue what he and Nick had started. When Greg reached the Denali he opened the back and placed the evidence in the trunk he closed the trunk and was fixing to head back to the warehouse when he was grabbed from behind. A hand covered his mouth stopping his screams he fought his attacker kicking whoever it was in the shin the attacker let out a cry of pain releasing Greg for a moment allowing him to scream.

"NICK! HELP" Greg screamed startling the cops that were around.

Nick heard Greg's cry for help and so did the others and Brass they dropped everything and ran outside in time to see Greg being dragged off by a tall medium built guy who had grabbed him once again this time he hit Greg with something knocking him out cold. He then lifted Greg up over his shoulder then carried him towards the car, threw him in the trunk and closed it. He walked back around to the driver side, got in and drove off Nick ran towards the car gun drawn. He stopped to point the gun at the car as it sped off.

"GREG!" Nick yelled but did not fire his weapon afraid he might hit Greg he lowered his gun dropping it.

Nick could not believe this was happening one minute Greg was with them collecting evidence and the next he was being kidnapped. Nick stared in shock the incident finally soaking in he sank to his knees tears streaming down his face. How could this have happened? Catherine sank down beside him placing her hand on his back softly soothing him. Nick looked up and over at her. Catherine's heart broke seeing him in tears.

"Nick don't worry we'll find him" Catherine tried to assure him.

"Man I cannot believe this is happening" Warrick shouted angrily.

"Well lets finish up here and then lets get back to the lab. Nick did you get the license plate number?" Grissom asked trying to keep everyone calm. Nick shook his head.

"No! I-I wish I did; damn it why didn't I go out there with him I could have protected him" Nick shouted angry at himself.

"Nick this is not your fault ok? This is no ones fault but the kidnapper; we will find him" Grissom said shaking his head. Nick looked up at him he could see the smile assuring him to be true.

"I hope so I really hope so" Nick said as he got up picking his gun back up in the process as they headed back into the warehouse where they could continue working when Nick suddenly stopped he turned to the cops who were still in shock at what just happened and his anger got the better of him. "I can't believe you guys! One of our own was just taken and you guys didn't do a damn thing to help him! What the fuck is wrong with you all?" Nick yelled angrily Grissom pulled him towards the warehouse as Brass turned to them as well.

"You are paid to do your jobs not stand around and because of it you allowed CSI Sanders to be kidnapped when you were suppose to keeping an eye out! I will be writing this down in the report. You can bet your ass on it" Brass growled at them then stomped off back into the warehouse.

!

A bump in the road caused Greg to stir awake. He rose up to figure out what happened, but ended up bumping his head. He looked around then it clicked he was knocked unconscious by some one who kidnapped him. He remembered calling out to Nick for help then nothing. Everything went blank from there. He turned his body to kick at the roof of the car trying to get the trunk opened suddenly the car came to a halt then he heard a car door slam shut he was suddenly blinded by a light. Greg opened his eyes to allow them to adjust to the sun once the picture came into view he saw his kidnapper, but before he could react darkness claimed him once again.

!

Nick stood over the evidence trying to piece together everything they have collected this just didn't make sense what connection did these victims have? Why would anyone wanna kidnap Greg? It just doesn't make any sense not one bit and it was starting to frustrate him, all he wanted was to have his Greg back safe and sound to wrap his arms around him to hold him to make love to him. He'll just have to keep his mind on the case if he's going to help Greg out. Warrick came in shortly after with folders in his hands. He walked over to Nick.

"Hey man how you holding up?" Warrick asked. Nick looked up at him. Warrick's heart broke seeing his best friend like this. He swears when he catches this bastard he's going to ring his neck first before Nick even get's a chance to; how dare he take Greg the one person Nick has ever loved he shook his head in anguish.

"I'm holdin', but every second that Greg is missin' is every second I fear it might be too late! I miss him I-I want him back 'Rick' I want him back safely in my arms where I can hold him, keep him safe" Nick said as tears were coming down. He just couldn't hold back any more he was hurting and Warrick knew that.

Catherine, Sara and Grissom had walked in on the conversation between Nick and Warrick and seeing Nick like this broke their hearts they couldn't even imagine the pain he was going through right now. Greg was family to them and how could anyone take someone so innocent? What did Greg ever do to this person? They will get their answers and that's when they will find Greg.

"Nick I know you must be hurting we couldn't even begin to imagine the pain your in, but know this when we have all the answers then that's when we'll find Greg, but until then we must keep our heads up" Sara said.

"How? For all we know Greg could be dead by now!" Nick said looking up at her.

"No don't you dare think like that!" Sara yelled angrily how could Nick think like that? She took a deep calm breath "I'm sorry Nick I-I didn't mean to yell at you" Nick shook his head.

"No Sara you're right! I don't need to think like that I need to stay positive for Greg" Nick said with a smile they all nodded and went right back to work.

!

Greg awoke once again with a pounding headache as he started to stir he soon realized he barley could move and that he was lying on his back he rose up only to knock his head on something, but it was too dark to see anything so he felt around for anything to light up where he was; he soon found a flashlight lying next to him. He picked it up, turned it on and shone the light around. Greg took in his surroundings and realized that he was trapped on all sides, but he didn't know just how trapped he was until he placed his left hand above him only to feel a wooden lid with an air pipe sticking out then it clicked and panic began to fill him. He dropped the flashlight and began to pound on the lid he knew what happened not only had he been kidnapped, but what's worse, he was buried alive inside a wooden coffin not a glass one like Nick had been, but a wooden one.

"No, no no no this cannot be happening! Somebody help me! please help me!" Greg shouted in panic. He was banging on the lid while screaming for help as he was panicking.

"Well! CSI Sanders am I right? But of course I'm right anyway It's nice to see your awake" said the mysterious voice.

Greg stopped banging on the lid for a moment or two. He had no idea where that voice was coming from. He looked around with his flashlight and found speakers and a webcam inside the coffin walls this was just like the Walter Gordon case where Nick was kidnapped and buried alive everyone could see him and judging by the speakers and the web-cam he was guessing this was going to be like that too. Who was this guy? And how did he know his last name? Greg hadn't the slightest idea and that frightened him.

"What? Who are you? Why are you doing this?" Greg asked with a shaky voice, you could hear fear in it.

"You don't know me, but I know who you are and your CSI buddies, Gregory Sanders, Nicolas Stokes, Sara Sidle, Catherine Willows and Warrick Brown am I forgetting anyone? Oh yes Gilbert Grissom I have been fascinated by you and your friends for quite some time. I followed up on your guys reports even gained access to your medical files from your shrinks and other places of that sort. Lets see you landed in the hospital more then once, one after a lab explosion and the other time was when you were beaten and left for dead. Nick Stokes landed in the hospital from being stalked and buried alive which brings us to why you are here in this predicament, as was done to Mr. Stokes from Walter Gordon yes I read his file, followed up on him. I'll leave you with a tape recorder and a gun, but unlike Nicky boy they will be able to hear and talk with you I'm not that cold hearted. I wanna see how long it will take for them to find you not to mention your big brother SSA Derek Morgan of the FBI's BAU" Said the voice in a sinister laugh.

"You leave my brother out of it! Why are you doing this? What did I ever do to you?" Greg said then asked.

"Sports Mr. Sanders all for sports! And to make things a little more interesting I will call and send them clues every now and then, but for now I'm sending them a microphone and a web link so they can see and talk to you" he said then he was gone.

"Hello? You there? Please let me go" Greg whimpered this time with tears in his eyes he had no idea what was going to happen, but he just hoped they would find him in time.

!

Grissom sat in his office looking through the evidence files trying to come up with some connection as to why someone would kidnap Greg and what connection do these bodies have with one another? He just could not quite figure it out. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed Judy standing there, she had been quietly standing there for almost 5 to 10 minutes now with a package in her hand. She cleared her throat loudly causing Grissom to look up.

"Oh Judy how may I help you?" Grissom asked smiling as she came in.

"This package was delivered a few moments ago I was told to give it to you, it's addressed to all of you." Judy said handing him the package. He nodded his thanks and she turned to leave.

Grissom studied the package for a moment as if it was going to blow or something then he got up picked the package up and headed towards the break room. He spotted the others sitting and drinking coffee he pulled opened the door and all 4 of them looked over to see their boss standing there.

"Hey Griss what's that?" Nick asked hoping the kidnapper sent something that meant Greg was alive or directions on where to find him.

"This package was delivered to us a few moments ago Judy brought it in to me I came here to open it with you guys seeing how it's addressed to all of us." Grissom said. They all nodded watching Grissom tear open the box he dug inside and took out it's contents. They all looked at each other in confusion.

"A microphone and a web link? What the hell is this all about?" Warrick asked.

"I don't know" Grissom said.

"Look a letter" Sara said launching for it, she picked it up and read it out loud. "CSI'S follow my web link and you will find your friend" Sara said they looked at each other again.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Catherine asked.

"I don't know, but let's take this to the A/V lab and see if Archie can hook this microphone up and get this web link going." Grissom said then headed out with the others following behind.

They all headed towards the A/V lab where Archie was sitting at the computer going through some surveillance tapes on the warehouse murders that took place. He looked up to see Grissom standing in the doorway with Nick and the others behind him. He took his headphones off placing them down on the desk then turned to them confused as to why they were there.

"Hey Griss I don't have anything back on the tapes yet" Archie said Grissom just shook his head.

"Actually that's not why we're here! We received these just a while ago and we were hoping you could take a look and see what you can do." Grissom handed Archie the microphone and web link.

Archie nodded and plugged in the microphone once it was installed he took the web link and placed it right in front of him he opened the web browser typed in the link and soon the web page was brought up it said 'click here to enter' once they did a live feed was brought up; now mind you the CSI'S and Archie have always been prepared for anything, but what they saw had completely shocked them and not to mention caught them off guard their in front of their very eyes lay Greg.

At first they had no idea what he was doing then it was clear when they heard banging noises and Greg's cry for help then they knew what they where witnessing and seeing not only had Greg been kidnapped he had also been buried alive the audio was suddenly turned off and the only thing they could think was it was like the Walter Gordon case all over again. They turned to look at Nick who stood there completely stunned his eyes were impossibly wide he couldn't believe what he was seeing neither could the others.

"No Th-this cannot be happenin'! No not to Greg" Nick stammered. He could feel tears in his eyes. Greg was now going through the same hell he went through and he did not wish that on anyone not even Greg. It was bad enough when he had and now Greg? No this just could not be happening.

"Oh Nick I..." Sara was cut off by a voice coming through the sound system.

"Hello CSI'S I take it you didn't have any trouble figuring this out?" said the voice. The confused CSI's looked at each other for a moment until the voice spoke again "Oh come now you can use the mic. I can hear you and speak with you." Before anyone could reach for the mic Nick was there in a split second.

"Who are you?" Nick demanded in a rage.

"Oh come now CSI Stokes no need to get testy" the voice mocked him that just seemed to make Nick angrier.

"YOU SICK SON-OF-A-BITCH LET HIM GO!" Nick yelled this time that's when Grissom stepped up and pulled Nick away. Once Nick was out of the way he turned to the mic.

"My name is Gil Grissom! Who am I speaking with?" he asked the voice just laughed.

"Oh I know who you are Mr. Grissom and I would advise keeping Mr. Stokes in line for Mr. Sanders sake and I know who all of you are very well; as I told Mr. Sanders I know you, but you do not know me. Now lets get down to business shall we? As you all well know I have kidnapped and buried Mr. Sanders I don't want any ransom money or anything like that" the voice paused.

"Then what do you want?" Grissom asked.

"Nothing!" the voice said.

"Then why kidnap Greg Sanders and bury him? I don't understand? What do you get out of this?" Grissom asked again.

"Simple for sports! I read up on the Walter Gordon case and how long it took you to find Mr. Stokes, but you could only see him well it's going to be just like that I wanna see how long it will take you this time to find Mr Sanders but with a slight difference." the voice ranted.

"Oh? How different?" Grissom asked.

"Well you'll be in competition with the BAU and as you can see I've sent you a microphone; when Mr. Stokes was kidnapped and buried you could only see him with Mr. Sanders you will be able to hear and talk to him and to show you that I'm not that cold hearted I will call you every hour or half hour if I feel generous on clues to where he might be, but if you so much as piss me off I will not hesitate to open Mr. Sanders prison and kill him then and there with you watching do I make myself clear? And I advise you to play because if you don't well you get the picture." the voice was silent once again waiting for an answer.

"Ok I guess we don't have a choice; we'll play your game." Grissom said with a sigh. He hated to give into a madman, but for Greg's sake and safety he would have no choice.

"Excellent now let the game begin! Oh and feel free to speak to him whenever you wish I will transfer the audio over to his prison as I would like to call it." the voice paused to laugh once again "Then you can talk to him and be able to hear him." The voice was suddenly gone and soon the audio was indeed switched because they now could hear Greg screaming.

"HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME! NICK HELP ME PLEASE" Greg was screaming loudly and banging on the lid. Nick got up and looked at Grissom who nodded he then grabbed the mic.

"Greg? Can you hear me?" Nick asked Greg stopped screaming and pounding for a moment looking around then he spoke.

"N-Nick? Is that you?" he asked Nick laughed in glee and tears.

"Yeah baby it's me! I can hear you, see you and talk to you" Nick said trying to hold it together for Greg's sake.

"Nicky I'm scared" Greg whimpered Tears were now sliding down his cheeks they couldn't see them, but they could hear them.

"I know baby I know; listen to me I know exactly what you are goin' through and we will get through this together do you hear me? We will get through this you just hang in there we will find you" Nick tried to assure him thinking how much he needed somebody to say that to him when he was trapped in his coffin.

"I know you will; Nick I-I love you" Greg said. Nick put his head down trying to stop the tears, but it was unsuccessful he brought his head back up.

"And I love you Greg so so much! I love you with all my heart that when I find you, you and I will go to Canada and get married how's that sound? just keep fightin' for me ok?" Nick said and asked catching everyone else off guard with that.

"I would love that Nick and I will" Greg said "Nicky is the others there?" Greg asked.

"Yeah they're here as well." Nick said giving them the microphone.

"Hey Greg!" Sara said her eyes tearing up.

"Hey Sara how's it going?" Greg asked trying to lighten up the mood. Sara couldn't help but chuckle.

"Good, good! So you and Nick are going to get married huh? Awesome I wanna be there." Sara said trying to keep the mood light.

"Of course you can be there, you all can be there right Nicky?" Greg asked.

Nick nodded. "of course they can G"

Sara handed the mic over to Warrick "Hey kiddo, you just hang in there we will find you" Warrick tried to assure him.

"Yeah Greg you hold on ok?" Catherine and Grissom said at the same time. Greg was silent he was filled with hope and love, love from the family he knew he had and who will do everything they can to find him.

"Greg? You still with us?" Grissom asked.

"Yeah sorry! I was just thinking." Greg said they talked for what seemed like a life time, but before anybody knew it an hour had passed and suddenly a loud shriek ripped through the air causing them all to jump. Nick's cell went off he looked at it then answered it placing it on speaker as it was him.

"Ok here is your first clue..."

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

"Here is your first clue! Your friend lays where the carnies play" Then the voice hung up.

"What does that mean? Where the carnies play! I don't get it!" Sara protested angrily as they where getting no where close to finding Greg

"It's more like a riddle! The question is can we solve it and find Greg in time?" Grissom questioned, they all nodded then turned back to the screen.

!

Derek sat at his desk reading through files and trying his best to get them done so he could go home with Reid and relax. He placed the file he had in his hand as he was finished reading and writing through it then picked up another file and began to read it as well. He was lost in his work that he jumped when someone cleared their throat he looked up and at the person who happened to be the mail lady who worked in the department she smiled at him and handed him a yellow envelope he took it and frowned looking at her.

"What's this?" Derek asked confused this caught the others attention as well as Hotch and Rossi who had finished their work and decided to join the rest of the group. She shrugged.

"Don't know! I was just told to give it to you!" She said he looked at his boss then back to her.

"And you don't know who gave it to you? Or who it's from?" Derek asked she shook her head "No return address at all?" again she shook her head.

"Nope! It was in the mail I saw your name on it and so I delivered it! Sorry" She said then walked off.

Derek looked down at the yellow envelope in wonder then placed it down on his desk he looked over at his friends he then picked up the phone and called for a lab tech.

After getting off the phone with one he leaned back in his chair just staring at the the package that he had received Garcia walked over to him in confusion and concern she looked down at it as it read 'To SSA Derek Morgan of the BAU' then back up to him then over to the tech who arrived a few minutes after being called up. Derek grabbed the envelope with a tissue and handed it to him.

"I want this tested for fingerprints and for anything that can be harmful got it?" Derek ordered he nodded and took the package away with him.

Derek watched him go and he couldn't help, but wonder what was in it to begin with and why someone would send him a package with no return address on it. An hour later as the team had gotten back to work Derek once again found himself caught up in his work and was startled when someone tapped his shoulder he looked up at the tech who handed him his package back he opened is mouth, but the tech shook his head.

"Sorry sir, but no prints nor are there anything harmful on it! It's safe to open" He said and with that he walked off.

Derek once again watched him go as his team and friends gathered around him wondering what was in the envelope as their curiosity got the better of them. Derek sighed and reached for it he turned it over and opened it. He then turned it upside down and emptied the contents the envelope held he looked at the DVD he had in one hand and the microphone in the other in wonder then he looked down and found a letter had fallen out he bent over and picked it up he unfolded the paper and read it.

SSA Derek Morgan of the BAU,

I would advise you to watch the DVD.

Sincerely

PB.

Ok now that got Derek's attention real quick he took the DVD and placed it in his computer he then hooked up the microphone and then waited until everything was installed before he clicked on the play button. Once it was all ready he took the mouse and waited for a moment taking a deep breath he was afraid to even look. He was afraid of what he might find he looked up at his friends they nodded encouragement he then looked at Reid who nodded as well he sighed then looked back at the computer and he pressed play and was shocked at what he saw he could hear the frantic screaming coming from the computer.

"HELP! SOMEONE HELP ME PLEASE! LET ME OUT! LET! ME! OUT!" The screams were so loud that people around stopped to stare in wonder as Derek sat in complete shock his mouth hung opened then a voice came through the intercom.

"Hello SSA Derek Morgan and how are you today?" He asked this he looked dumbly at it then the voice snickered "Oh come now you can talk to me" he said Derek snapped out of it and grabbed the microphone in a death grip he was furious to say the least.

"Who the fuck are you?" Derek asked angrily.

"No one who concerns you" He said. "Now how about we play a little game?" He asked Derek shook his head.

"No! I don't play games with psycho's like you" Derek growled.

"You are just like the CSI team in Vegas they didn't want to play either, but Derek, Derek, Derek we both know you are extremely protective of Greg here so unless you want him dead I suggest you play by my rules" He threatened.

"What have you done with him?" Derek demanded.

"Oh he's just a little buried at the moment" He taunted.

"WHAT? You buried him alive? What the fuck is wrong with you? He's scared of inclosed spaces" Derek said the voice snickered.

"Oh I know he is! That's why I found it suitable to put him in his coffin" He said Derek growled.

"You sick twisted son of a bitch! When I get my hands on you your gonna wish you had never laid a hand on my little brother! No one touches my family NO ONE" Derek spat angrily he laughed.

"Now now! Let's all stay calm! I want to see how long it will take you to find your precious little brother and if you don't play not only will I kill him I'll make a special trip to Virginia and take possession of your precious lover Dr. Reid just so you can play the game" The voice said causing Reid to gulp and Derek's hands tightened even more.

"If you even think about coming anywhere near Reid I will shoot you on site! Do I make myself clear?" Derek spat

"Oh my FBI did I just hear you threaten me?" He mocked.

"I don't make threats I make promises" Derek told him the guy laughed.

"I don't care so what's it going to be?" He asked.

Derek sighed rubbing a hand down his face "Fine you win! I'll play your sick game" Derek said

"Excellent! Let the game begin! Feel free to talk to your brother if you want" He said and with that he left leaving Derek to stare at the screen once again.

"Greg?" Derek asked the image stopped moving and looked around.

"D-Derek? Is that you?" Greg asked

"Yeah bud it's me! Are you ok? Ugh stupid question of course your not ok...just hang in there we're working to get information on your location so your friends can find you so please don't give up buddy" Derek said.

"I-I'll try not too, but Derek I'm terrified of enclosed spaces" Greg said through his tears.

"I know you are and you'll be out soon" Derek promised.

"I hope so" Greg said then it went silent.

!

Greg lay inside his coffin like prison moving around trying to figure out how to get out, he had just talked to both Nick, his brother Derek and the others and that made him feel slightly better. As he moved his hands up to the lid and started pounding it once again then he tried to move from side to side to try and get out, but it was no good. His heart started pounding even more for he was scared of enclosed spaces and he began to cry.

"LET ME OUT! OH PLEASE LET ME OUT!" Greg cried out.

he was going absolutely crazy as he placed his hands on his head squeezing his eyes shut he felt as if the walls were closing in screaming in agony he began to thrash wildly then he settled down once again tears poured from his eyes as he released his head. He moved his hands down to his side only to touch something metal and cold. He reached for whatever it was in his hand, to his horror seeing it was a gun. The kidnapper had said he placed a gun in there with him, but he honestly thought the guy was kidding. Now he saw he wasn't, he felt around and found the tape recorder just like Nick's coffin. Greg put the gun back down as he had no intention of using it, Greg began to pound on the lid again. He just wanted out of this whole situation and back into the arms of Nick. Out of nowhere Nick's voice called through the speakers.

"Greg? Can you still hear me?" Nick asked.

"Yeah I can still hear you!" Greg anxiously croaked, he just wanted to go home.

"Baby you need to stay calm! I know your scared believe me I know, but you've got to hang in there for us ok?" Greg nodded, he could try to hang in there.

"I want out of here Nicky I hate enclosed spaces I have ever since I was a kid and there's also a gun in here with me along with a tape recorder I-I don't know what to do! What should I do Nick?" Greg whimpered.

"I know you do and don't use the gun! We will find you just hang in there for me will ya?" Nick tried to assure him. Greg nodded once again then their was silence unaware that Derek could hear everything.

!

Derek looked at his friends in shock and worry he was scared for Greg. He had just heard Greg say there was a gun in the coffin with him. Now more then ever Derek wanted his little brother out of that situation Reid put a hand on his shoulder and Derek took a hold of it looking up at his love he smiled sadly he then turned back to the monitor keeping his hand on Reid's as Hotch had ordered Garcia to track the feed she nodded and rushed off to her din as Hotch started to get on the phone with the Vegas police and just as he dialed the number the same man came through the intercom once again.

"Do not call the Vegas police Agents or I will kill him instantly! I don't want you over here I want you to try and solve it there" He said.

"Well too bad!" Prentiss said.

"Don't test me Agents. I promise if you step foot in Vegas I will kill him" He threatened. They sighed.

"Fine" Hotch said then hung up. He turned to everyone "It looks like we're staying!" they sighed and turned back to the monitor.

!

Nick looked over to Grissom. He had horror in his eyes as he had heard about the gun. He too was terrified. Nick hoped that he had some break-through with the clue they were given, but all he did was shake his head. Nick threw his pen he had in his hand in frustration. Warrick quickly ducked as the pen swooped over his head. He looked at Nick shaking his head.

"Dude you almost hit me!" Warrick said shocked. Nick looked up at him. Nick's face fell into despair as he immediately regretted throwing that pen.

"I'm sorry 'Rick, I just...I'm just so helpless I wish I could do somethin'." Nick sighed as he sat down.

"So what? your giving up?" Warrick questioned Nick, then immediately regretted it when he saw the angry hurt expression on Nick's face.

"What? No way man; you guys never gave up on me why the hell would I give up on Greg? How could you even ask me such a question?" Nick asked angrily as Warrick held his hands up defensively.

"Calm down man, I didn't mean it that way! If I did then I'm sorry. It just sounded like you were, but I should know better, I know you would never give up on him." Warrick said then sat down next to Nick placing his hand on his shoulder, one touch and Nick was gone, he just lost it. Warrick pulled Nick into a hug as he clung to him, sobbing hard.

"I want him back 'Rick I want him back" Nick cried.

"I know you do we want him back too" Warrick said choking up.

Warrick then shook his head trying to keep the tears at bay that threatened to get out, while softly rubbing up and down Nick's back trying to sooth him. Catherine too had tears in her eyes. It hurt her so much to see Nick suffering like this. Sara started to feel the same too and Grissom (believe it or not) also had tears in his eyes. They all felt for Nick. Finally Nick's sobs stopped, he looked up at Warrick then looked at everyone else.

"Nick?" Sara began to ask.

"I love him; I love him so much it hurts not havin' him here. Grissom I-I don't know if I can work this case I don't know if I could keep it together seein' him in that coffin, seein' him like that brings back bad memories and my worst fears have already come true. I don't think I can be strong for him." Nick said without looking up. Grissom looked at him a moment then shook his head.

"Yes you can Nick, you have to for Greg. We all know how much you love him, we all know how strong you can be, you can do this and we'll be here for you to help you." Grissom reassured him. Nick finally looked up at him then over at the others. He saw the smiles on their faces as they nodded trying to reassure him. Nick smiled back whipping his eyes.

"You're right I can do this, I won't give up. I can't give up Thanks guys." Nick smiled at them.

"Hey that's what friends and family are for." Sara smiled back.

Nick released the hold he had on Warrick climbing to his feet and heading towards the bathroom to wash his face off. Once inside the washroom he splashed cold water on his face, then looked up and saw his reflection. He quickly looked away too ashamed to face himself. He couldn't believe how hard he cried, his father had always taught him never to cry, but this was one tough case. Oh no his parents he suddenly thought. Nick needed to call his mother and tell her about himself and about Greg so he whipped his phone out and immediately dialed his mother. He let it ring and ring until somebody picked up.

"Stokes residence." Came the voice on the other end. Nick Knew it was his mother.

"Hey momma!" Nick greeted her. She Knew something was off with her baby right away.

"Nick Baby. What's wrong?" Jillian asked with worry in her voice.

"Momma you remember Greg? The one who got promoted to CSI?" Nick's voice started to crack once again by mentioning his name, how could she forget.

"Yes I remember him! The one you have the BIGGEST crush on well what about him?" Jillian smiled into the phone at the memory of Nick telling her all about him. Nick was stunned how did she know?

"Momma? How did you...Know?" Nick asked she snickered into the phone.

"Oh please Nick! You can't get anythin' past me nor your father, now what about Greg?" Jillian asked Nick shook his head sometimes his parents amaze's him.

"Well momma we finally got together, but..." Jillian interrupted him with excitement.

"Oh baby that's wonderful and It's about damn time too, hey honey Nicky finally cracked and asked Greg out. The one Nick always talked about." Jillian yelled to her husband. Nick could hear his father in the background.

"Well it's about damn time. Man I didn't think he'd ever crack" Cisco laughed.

"I know he can be stubborn just like you honey" Jillian laughed and Nick had to yell to get his mother back into reality as she was too proud to even notice he had more to say.

"MOMMA!" Nick yelled frustrated.

"Oh I'm sorry baby. I was just a little too excited." Jillian cheerfully announced.

"Momma please, there's somethin' else I need to tell you." Nick said something in his voice caught her attention quickly like before.

"What is it baby?" Jillian asked the worry creeping back into her voice. "did he break your heart? Because if he did so help me..."

"No momma he didn't." He quickly assured her.

"Then what is it baby?" Jillian asked again, this time getting more worried. To her and her husband Greg would now be part of the family.

"Momma Greg's been kidnapped and...and..." Nick stammered as he took a deep breath trying to calm himself "And he's been buried alive" There was an uncomfortable silence on the other end. "Momma?"

"W-What d-did you just say?" Jillian asked unsure if she heard if right.

"I said, Greg's been kidnapped and buried alive momma. Just like I was long ago." Nick repeated himself.

"Oh my word! Oh Nick oh baby I-I oh hold on." Jillian worriedly stammered. She pulled the phone away, but Nick could still hear her in the background. "Honey Nick just informed me that Greg has been kidnapped and buried alive just like he was."

"What?" His father shouted he was completely shocked. "Tell Nick we're on the next flight out. There is no way we are lettin' our son go through this alone. Especially when the one he loves is sufferin' just the way he suffered" He said to her. Nick's mother nodded heading back to the phone.

"Did you hear your father Nick?" Jillian asked.

"Momma you and Cisco don't have..."

Jillian interrupted him before he could go any further.

"Nonsense! Greg is now part of this family and we are goin' to help you through this." Jillian protested to him. Nick smiled knowing he couldn't argue with a judge and a lawyer.

"Well momma he's actually goin' to be your son-in-law now." Nick said proudly, hearing his mother squeal with excitement.

"Oh Nicky, I'm so happy for you! Where are you goin' to get married? And I so hope we're invited."

"Of course you guys are invited. I would never dream of leavin' my family out of this and we're goin' to Canada to get married." Nick said, chuckling at the memory.

"Well that's great son we will see you tomorrow when we arrive ok?" Jillian said.

"Ok momma come straight to the crime lab when you arrive." Nick instructed his mother who nodded on the other end, then the line went dead. Nick flipped his phone shut then walked out of the bathroom and straight back to the AV lab where the rest of the team were waiting. Nick smiled to them as he walked in.

"Hey I just got off the phone with my parents, I told them everythin'" Nick said proudly.

"How did they take it?" Warrick asked, expecting the worst.

"They were excited and sad that Greg was kidnapped they are comin' in and will be here tomorrow. They already accepted him into the family" Nick said

"Well that's good at least Greg will have in-laws that care for him." Catherine said. Nick looked over to her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"Well when you went to the bathroom we called Greg's mother as well and told her that Greg was kidnapped and buried alive." Catherine explained.

"And?" Nick asked anxiously as Catherine took a deep breath.

"And she said, and I quote 'good let the fag die he's no son of mine' then hung up." Catherine said shaking her head. Nick was stunned.

"Why would his mother do that to him?" Nick asked shocked. They just shrugged, shaking their heads.

"I don't know Nick and maybe we'll never find out, but right now you have your mother and father who think of him as their son and love him in such a way focus on that." Sara told him stepping forward. Nick looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah your right and at least we have each other." Nick smiled then suddenly the phone rang. This time it was Sara's.

"Sidle."

"Here's your next clue..."

tbc...


	5. Chapter 5

"Here's your location! CSI Sanders is at 1532 Sundance Blvd. Warehouse on the north side of Vegas. If you hurry you might be on time to save him." The voice hung up leaving the CSI's to head out the door at lightning speed.

The CSI's took two separate vehicles. Sara, Catherine and Grissom in one with Warrick and Nick in the other. They arrived at the address the kidnapper had given them. They all arrived at the same time, just as Nick was about to enter the building Grissom stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Nick wait! Something about this doesn't seem right." Grissom quickly said, as he scanned the area.

"Griss we don't have time to wait. What if he's in there?" Nick turned back round to the warehouse. The others followed him inside, guns drawn at the ready.

They searched the entire warehouse with no signs of Greg or the kidnapper. Making them even more frustrated. Grissom just walked back to meet the others, when something caught his attention from the corner of his eye. He turned to look again finding a note attached to another body this time an older male. He could have possibly been in his late 40's early 50's. Who knows? He bent down to examine the body along with the note alerting the others to come over.

"Hey guys I found another body and a note attached to it!" Grissom yelled, causing the others to rush at full speed. Nick fearing it could be Greg, ran ahead of the others.

"What does the note say?" Warrick asked, inspecting the body.

"Congratulations CSI's, you found my latest victim, but alas no Sanders. Sorry better luck next time so here is..."

"AHHHRAHHH...DAMMIT! SON OF A BITCH" Nick yelled in frustration causing the others to jump and look at him in shock.

Grissom shook his head. "Nick! If you can't keep your head straight and your anger in check, I'm gonna have to pull you from this case. Understood?" Grissom warned. Nick turned to look at him then nodded.

"I'm sorry it's just...it's just this is very frustratin' I wish there were more clues." Nick said as he tried to calm down.

Catherine dropped a hand onto Nick's shoulder. "I know Nick we all are frustrated, but getting angry isn't going to help Greg or us catch the bastard responsible for all of this." Catherine told him.

Nick looked round at her then nodded. "Your right! What does the rest of the note say?" Nick asked turning to back to Grissom.

"There's another address 2256 Westend Drive. It's a deserted playground this time. You will find a coffin buried there. Who knows it might just be CSI Sanders? That's all it says." Grissom said as he finished reading the note.

"I'll call David." Sara said quickly whipping out her phone. "Hey Dave we have a body at 1523 Sundance Blvd. Warehouse on the north side of Vegas...no we haven't found Greg yet he wasn't here...ok yeah see ya." Sara hung up her phone then turned back to the others. "David said he'll be he here in 15 to 20 minutes." They all nodded.

"Ok Catherine take Warrick with you and go grab the kits?" Grissom instructed. Warrick and Catherine nodded checking on Nick as they walked away. The others watched as they walked out the building towards the Denali's. Moments later they came back with their kits in hand.

They then got to work while waiting for Dave to show up. Grissom stayed by the body while the others gathered evidence around the warehouse. Dave came in not too long after. He walked over to the body and bent down to examine it.

"What do we have David?" Grissom asked, without looking up.

"White male no later then 30 years of age. Multiple stab wounds to the chest, but we'll know more when we get him back to the morgue." David told him as he loaded the victim's body up onto the gurney and out of the warehouse, leaving Grissom and the others to do their work.

It was hours and they still haven't gotten all the evidence. They were so busy working that they hadn't noticed that Nick had suddenly stopped as he was stood completely still, staring into space like he had completely went into la la land. Then suddenly Nick started to sing catching them off guard. They all turned to look at him.

"Remember when, we never needed each other. The best of friends like Sister and Brother. We understood, we'd never be, Alone. Those days are gone, and I want you so much. The night is long and I need your touch. Don't know what to say. I never meant to feel this way. Don't want to be Alone tonight, What can I do to make you mine? Fallin' so hard so fast this time, What did I say? What did you do? How did I fall in love with you? Ohhh yeah." Nick paused for a moment not looking up or at the others.

Catherine was completely surprised. She knew Nick was a country man, but she had no idea he liked to listen to that type of music. She happened to recognize the song immediately though, from her daughter Lindsey, who loved that song. It was by the Backstreet Boys called How Did I Fall In Love With You? She had always caught her daughter singing to the song and it would always put a smile on her face, but this time it was different. If she didn't know better, she would say that Nick was singing that to Greg, more than he was to himself. Completely unaware he was being watched.

"Nick?" Catherine questioned, but Nick just ignored her and continued to sing to himself as he sat down legs crossed with his hands in his lap.

"I hear your voice. And I start to tremble. Brings back the child that, I resemble. I cannot pretend, that we can still be friends. Don't want to be, Alone tonight. What can I do to make you mine? Fallin' so hard so fast this time. What did I say? What did you do? How did I fall in love with you? Oh I want to say this right. And it has to be tonight. Just need you to know. Oh yeah. I don't want to live this life, I don't want to say goodbye. With you I wanna spend, the rest of my life. What can I do, to make you mine? Fallin' so hard so fast this time. What did I say? What did you do? How did I fall in love with you? What can I do to make you mine? Fallin' so hard so fast this time. Everythin's changed, we never knew. How did I fall, in love, with you?" After Nick was finished he just sat there not moving a muscle. Sara opened her mouth to say something, but that's when Nick decided to speak. Apparently he was well aware he had an audience.

"Greg and I listened to that song a week ago. Before all this ever happened! It was a song that came on air and we couldn't help, but listen to it. We laughed and joked about it, but we could never admit that we had dedicated that song to each other! It all sounds too cliche, doesn't it?" Nick asked looking up.

He was a wreck. They all knew it. Nick had fallen so hard for Greg and it was wearing him down as he was desperately trying to find him. So Grissom did the only thing he could think of.

"Nick go home!" Nick looked up at him shocked. He opened his mouth to protest when Grissom stopped him. "I'm not pulling you off the case. I'm just saying go home and get some rest! You haven't eaten or drank anything since Greg was kidnapped you also haven't gotten any rest for that matter. You need to keep your mind on this case so go home get something to eat and rest up. I don't wanna see you back at the lab until you do got that?" Grissom told him firmly.

Nick didn't want to argue any further, so he nodded taking the Denali keys from Catherine, heading home, leaving the others to work.

!

Greg opened his eyes as he awoke from his sleep. He had all but given up on banging on the lid. He knew it wouldn't do him any good if he kept screaming for help like that. He would just run out of air quicker, so his only thought was to just lie there, trying to preserve his oxygen.

He looked up at the lid and allowed a tear to slide down his cheek. He was beginning to lose hope as the hours flew by. Deep thoughts kept popping into his head like 'what if they can't find me?' or 'what if it's already too late?' He shook his head. He had to stay positive. Nick did, so why couldn't he? Because I'm not as strong as Nick. A sudden thought popped into his head! He could recite the poem his grandmother used to read him as a child, until they disowned him well all except his brothers and sisters. It was called darkness to light.

"In the darkness I see a light, oh the light that's so bright and true, why? Because at the end all I see is you!" He paused for a moment then whispered. "Nick, I love you." The darkness over took him once again.

!

Nick arrived home shortly after leaving the warehouse. He climbed out of the Denali, heading over to grab his mail. As he walked up towards the door, he fished out his key and unlocked his door entering his house closing the door behind him. Nick got to the living room and stopped dead in his tracks. He looked round at his place, the memory still there in his mind. This was where it all began. The dinner date, the conversation of confessing their love for one another, then the almost making love. It was too much to bare. He threw the mail across the room and then he began tossing and breaking things out of rage and hurt he was so lost in his rage that he didn't even hear the door open and close. Neither did he notice the two people that stood behind him. It wasn't until a hand grabbed his own stopping him from throwing the glass in his hand did he looked beside him and into the eyes of his mother.

"Nick that's enough; you've done enough damage now it's time to calm down" Jillian commanded softly Nick couldn't really believe it, but here was his parents just as they promised.

"Momma?" Nick croaked out. Jillian nodded with tears taking the glass from his hand she placed it on the night stand then she pulled him into her arms as Nick clung to her sobbing softly.

"Oh my poor baby it's goin' to be ok you'll see. Your goin' to find him; I know you are." Jillian said trying to sooth her broken son.

Moments later, she looked down at Nick who had fallen asleep against her shoulder. She smiled softly then asked her husband Bill to help her get him to his room. They carefully carried Nick to his bedroom, noticing he was a lot heavier then when he was a kid. They finally managed to get him to his bed, gently laying him down. Jillian reached down at the quilt bringing it up to cover him, but when she did, she caught sight of the bottle of lube and condoms, that still sat on the bed. She looked over at her husband who blushed a deep color of red. She shook her head then walked out with Bill behind her.

Jillian closed the door and went straight for the living room. "Well that was unexpected." Jillian said breaking the silence with a smile. Bill or Cisco as Nick called him, just nodded in agreement then chuckled.

Several hours later as Jillian and Bill were watching a movie, when a noise suddenly alerted them. They turned to see their son standing behind them. He smiled at them as they smiled back. Bill got up and greeted his son.

"Hey son how are you feelin'?" He asked

"Better" Nick said Bill nodded

"Good! Son I know your hurtin' that's understandable, but in a time like this you can't lose it Nick! ya gotta stay strong for Greg and for yourself ok?" Bill said softly Nick nodded

"I know and I'm sorry you guys had to see that" Nick stated

"It's ok son" Jillian said

"I uh...I would uh appreciate it if you didn't tell the others about this especially Greg?" Nick shyly asked they laughed and nodded.

"Your secret is safe with us" Bill said Nick breathed a sigh of relief

"Thanks; well I'm gonna eat and shower then I'm headin' back to the lab. Griss was right, I just needed to get some rest." Nick replied as he headed for the kitchen, but his mother stopped him.

"You know son, when you have company over, you should really put things like this away." Jillian said holding out the bottle of lube and condoms. Nick blushed furiously as his father laughed. Nick nervously grabbed the items from her hands, placing them in the kitchen drawer.

"Mom I can explain..." He awkwardly told her, but she stopped him before he could finish.

"No need to explain anythin' to me. It's none of my business. I thought I should warn you in case anyone else ever came over here." Nick nodded to her, then he grabbed a bowl, pouring out some cereal. He quickly ate then headed for the shower. Once he was done he got dressed, grabbed the keys ready to head out the door and back to work, but Jillian stopped him.

"Nick wait, we're comin' with you." He nodded as they joined him in the car, driving off to the lab.

Once they pulled up to the lab, Nick lead them to the break room, where the others were sat, chatting and drinking coffee. It wasn't Greg's blue Hawaiian coffee though, but it would have to do.

Catherine looked up and smiled when she saw Nick. "Hey Nick! Are you feeling any better now?"

"Yeah thanks!" Nick said then turned to Grissom "Griss you were right, I really needed to get some rest! I can focus on the case now. A lot better then I could before." Grissom nodded then turned to Nick's parents.

"Good I'm glad. Mrs. Stokes, Judge Stokes! It's a pleasure to see you again, but I wish it was under better circumstances." Grissom said shaking each of their hands.

"Absolutely! Now is there anythin' we can do to help?" Jillian asked.

"I'm afraid not." Grissom said.

"Mom, Cisco why don't you head back to my place? I'll call you with any updates ok?" Nick instructed them they nodded, turning to head out, but Jillian stopped halfway turning back to her son.

"Nick dear."

"Yeah mom?" Nick asked turning to her.

"I won't find any more bottles of lubes or condoms anywhere in the house will I?" She asked, embarrassing him in front of his colleagues.

"MOM!" Nick shouted, turning bright red the others raised their eyebrows in amusement.

"Because if I do...not that I'm not glad that your practicin' safe..." She was suddenly cut off, when Nick placed his hand over her mouth to stop further embarrassment.

"Mom please..." Nick pleaded her, as his father roared with laughter at his misfortune. She shook his hand off her mouth beginning to speak again.

"Nick dear we're all adults here. I think they would agree with me that you should not..."

"Mmmmoooommmm! Not in front of my friends and boss. Please?" Nick said sinking into his chair, trying to hide his embarrassment. While the others were now laughing.

"What? Did you find his bottle of lube and condoms out again?" Warrick asked to embarrass his friend further, trying to stifle his laughter. Nick glared at him, only causing him to laugh even harder.

"Again? Geez Nickolas you would think after the first time you would learn. Yeah I found them when we were tryin' to put him to bed! I think he and Greg were getting ready to..."

"Ok! time for you to leave." Nick instructed, suddenly jumping up from his chair, shooing them out and down the hall. Grissom and the others could hear Nicks father laughing. They smiled to themselves waiting for Nick to come back. Seconds later they looked up and saw Nick coming back in. Sara opened her mouth to say something when Nick interrupted her.

"Have you been to that address yet?" Nick asked changing the subject.

"No we were waiting on you." Grissom muffled from behind his hand, trying desperately not to laugh. Nick shook his head and sighed.

"I can't believe my mother embarrassed me like that and in front of you guys too." Nick said with a sigh Grissom couldn't hold out any longer. He burst into a fit of laughter. The others looked at him in shock and surprised. He finally managed to get his laughter under control.

"You should have seen your face Nick, it was priceless." Grissom sniffed as he wiped his eyes

"Well I'm glad that my embarrassment humored you. Now lets go to the address that was in the note." Nick said as they all got up.

They all headed out of the lab and towards the address that was given to them in hopes of finding Greg.

Tbc...


	6. Chapter 6

The CSI's arrived at the address they were given parking a good few feet away not wanting to miss anything, they got out with Brass and search the crews and began a sweep of the playground. They searched for hours on end, not turning up anything. When they started to give up, one of the search officers suddenly cried out making them all turn.

"I'VE FOUND SOMETHING." The officer yelled across the yard. They all ran in his direction, but Nick was faster so he managed to get there first.

When the others arrived Nick was already digging so the others pitched into help. They continued to dig for what seemed like eternity, when Nick's shovel hit something below. He stopped suddenly. He brought the shovel back down gently and once again it struck against something confirming his suspicions. Nick looked up in surprise he managed to find his voice.

"I think I may have hit somethin' guys." Nick said dropping his shovel.

They all stopped and looked at him, then dug the rest of the way with their hands. No sooner as they began they uncovered a wooden coffin just like the note had said.

"Greg can you hear me?" Nick asked bending down tapping on the lid hoping for a response he looked up at them.

They hauled it out of the ground and began to pry the lid open with a crowbar, they managed to get the lid off Nick was the first too look. As Nick peered inside the coffin he caught sight of a corpse of a young man. Nick was horrified they had been too late to save Greg and now he's dead he hit the ground weeping.

"Oh no! We were too late." Nick sobbed into his hands. Grissom placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Nick we don't even know if that is Greg." Grissom tried to reassure him.

"Look at him Griss! That is Gr..."

"It's not Greg!" Warrick's sudden outburst came from nowhere. They jumped and turned to look at him.

"How do you know?" Nick asked hopeful.

"Found an ID! Look at the picture it's the victim it's true he looks almost exactly like Greg, but the ID says Richard Simmons, it's definitely not Greg." Warrick assured him as he handed Nick the ID.

Nick looked at it then at the victim then back at the ID he sighed a breath of relief as it wasn't Greg, but what if they did happen to find him and he was like this? Nick couldn't bare it if he lost Greg. His life would be over. Nick got up and handed Warrick the ID Back so they could bag and tag it. Then when he started to walk off Warrick stopped him.

"Where are you going man?" Nick turned to face him.

"I'm done! I quit! I-I just can't do this anymore; I'm pullin' myself off this case and I'm leavin' I'm goin' back home for good! I can't do this job any longer. I-I can't take this pain anymore Greg's dead and that's all there is too it! He may not be here in this coffin, but we all know that there is no way he could survive this long without any air, food or water I'm sorry, but without Greg I'm nothin'" Nick said then turned and started to walk off when Sara shouted stopping him in his tracks.

"COWARD!" She screamed. Nick turned and looked at her. She had tears in her eyes.

"Sara..."

"NO!" Sara stopped to calm herself. "How could you? How could you just give up on Greg? I thought you weren't going to give up on him! Dammit Nick I thought you loved him, I thought you wanted to find and marry him! If you turn your back now then you're nothing but a fucking coward." Sara cried as the tears escaped her eyes.

Sara walked over to Nick stopping right in front of him as she looked deep into his eyes. Suddenly and without warning she slapped him real hard shocking everyone standing and watching. Nick looked over at her with shock on his face. He couldn't believe she did that, but he had it coming he pulled her into a hug sobbing hard as she returned the embrace.

"Your right I'm a coward! It's just when I saw that man in there he looks so much like Greg, that I feared the worst; thank you, thank you, Sara for openin' my eyes and makin' me see that maybe just maybe Greg is still alive. No not maybe, he IS still alive and we will find him." Nick whispered Sara smiled then nodded.

"Your welcome, now lets get this body back to the lab, find our boy and bring him home!" Sara stated as Nick nodded in glee he was still hurting, but he finally realized he doesn't have to go through this alone.

!

Greg was brought out of his sleep when the lid to his coffin was opened he looked up into the face of his kidnapper as he reached down lifting Greg up by his shirt. It was dark out, no lights, no nothing. So he couldn't make heads or tails on where he was. Suddenly something was shoved into his mouth, it was water and food, he was being given him something to eat and drink?, but why? After he finished the meal he was being placed back into the coffin, but Greg fought him the whole time for he didn't want to go back in there.

"No please don't! I don't want to go back in there, please." Greg pleaded with him, but he was going back in either way, because his kidnapper hit him over the head with whatever was in his hand knocking him out cold once again.

He reburied the coffin once again as soon as he was done he looked down and said "Too bad." Then walked off.

!

Warrick walked through the halls of the lab, it was too quiet, he stopped dead in his tracks in the middle of the hall looking around. He closed his eyes trying to imagine Greg there playing his music, damn he missed Greg, he missed his funny ethics, his cheesy jokes, his ability to stay energized and most of all he missed his awful music. He loved Greg like a little brother he couldn't believe this was happening. He shook his head trying to fight back the tears, but he was unsuccessful as the tears slid from his eyes as he finally let out a sob.

"Warrick?" Catherine's voice cut through the air causing him to jump. As he turned to look at her whipping his eyes, she could see sadness in his eyes.

"Damn Catherine I miss Greg so much it's too quiet! I miss his cheesy jokes, his ethics and his awful taste in music, now I can understand how Nick feels. I swear Catherine, when we catch this guy I'm going to kill him." Warrick said clenching his fists, but immediately cooled when he saw the look in her eyes.

"Warrick you know better! Besides Nick already called dibs first." Catherine said making Warrick smile and laugh a little. "Seriously though, if we catch this guy, we haul him in by the book. I will even stop Nick simple as that." Catherine told him, he nodded then walked away.

As Warrick walked away Catherine turned to head for the bathroom, when her cell went off. She cursed inwardly, desperately wanting to use the restroom. She now regretted drinking all that coffee as her phone rang again she quickly dug for it in her pocket and flipped it opened to answer it.

"Willows." She greeted, but she was greeted back by the kidnapper.

"Hello Ms. Willows! And how are you this evening?" He asked in a sneering voice, causing the color to drain from her face as she took off for the breakroom.

Nick was sitting on the couch chatting with, Grissom, Sara and Warrick when Catherine suddenly came bursting in, out of breath and a look of fear on her face "Guys!" She tried to say as she was panting heavily. They all looked over at her concerned.

"Catherine, what's wrong?" Sara asked worried. Catherine placed her phone on speaker so everyone could hear.

"This is Willows! Go ahead." She said then the voice was back.

"Good I'm glad you made it to the other CSI's, wouldn't want them to miss our little conversation now would we? Are we having fun yet? Like the little surprise I left you in the coffin?" The voice mocked them.

Warrick shouted into the phone. "That was sick and wrong!"

"Come now CSI Brown, it was pretty funny to see the look on CSI Stokes face when he thought it was his lover." He laughed crudely causing everyone to gasp in surprise.

"Y-You where watching?" Sara asked, shocked the bastard was watching the whole damn time. They could have had him.

"Why yes Ms. Sidle I was, it was quite amusing seeing him fall to pieces like that." He snickered wickedly.

"Please I'm beggin' ya let him go. I'll take his place just let him go. Please!" Nick pleaded with him shocking everyone in the room. They didn't expect that from him, not one bit.

"Tempting offer, but no! I'm having way too much fun watching him suffer in that prison of his. Oh I don't know maybe later I might have a little fun with him myself. I wonder what he'd be like in bed" The voice said sending a shiver down everyone's spine.

"Don't you dare touch him." Nick harshly warned him, that only made him laugh harder.

"Oh Mr. Stokes I'm afraid your in no position to demand anything, let alone tell me what to do! Remember I have him in my grasp and I can kill him anytime. So I would be careful if I were you." he told Nick firmly. Nick got up and left the breakroom. He feared if he stayed any longer he would snap and would get Greg killed.

He had gotten halfway down the hall when suddenly he had a very brilliant idea. Nick turned and ran back into the breakroom and mouthed 'what is the number on your caller ID?' To Catherine she told him by mouthing it back. Nick then stormed straight for the AV lab. Catherine turned back to the phone as the kidnapper got done talking to Warrick.

"How could you do this to him? What did he ever do to you?" Catherine asked, emotion seeping into her voice.

"Nothing! That's the point." He replied.

Grissom decided to intervene. "So you just kidnap an innocent man for your own sick pleasure? For what, to watch him suffer? You're nothing, but a cold hearted bastard, with no soul!" Grissom angrily told him. Catherine looked up at her supervisor surprised. She had never heard her boss talk like that. Not ever.

"I'm warning you Mr. Grissom, one more insult like that and Greg Sanders dies!" He warned him, then hung up.

Nick came back in shortly waving a piece of paper in his hand a smile on his face. "I got a location"

tbc...


	7. Chapter 7

"I've got a location." Nick waved the paper in front of them.

Warrick smiled happily, that maybe, just maybe they were getting somewhere. "Good thinking Nick." He said patting him on the back. Nick smiled nodding.

"That was smart thinking! Now lets head for the location." Grissom said as he walked out of the breakroom the others followed behind.

They all drove in silence for a while hoping that maybe when they catch this bastard they could get him to talk and tell them where he buried Greg, but they had a feeling this guy would do nothing, but sit there. Nick sat in the middle of Catherine and Warrick while Sara was riding shotgun with Grissom. Suddenly something in Nick's head clicked. He snapped his head up shouting, startling everyone in the car.

"Griss wait! Stop the car." Nick shouted as the car came to a screeching halt. Warrick looked at him like he was crazy.

"Nick? What? What is it?" Sara asked, turning round to face him.

"Shit! Why didn't I think of that earlier? We could have already found Greg by now." Nick rambled on not paying attention to the others.

Grissom snapped causing Nick to look up. "What are you talking about Nick?" Grissom asked with annoyance in his voice they where wasting time while Nick mumbled none since. Nick looked up at him

"I know where Greg is." He announced.

"YOU WHAT?" They yelled in unison.

"I know where Greg is" Nick repeated that snapped them out of their shocked states

"Are you sure Nick?" Sara asked in disbelief.

Nick nodded cheerfully. "Yes I just now figured out the first clue! Your friend lays where the carnies play! Carnies as in carnival, carnival as in the fair! There is a fair here in Vegas, Greg and I went to it last week." Nick said hopeful and that he was right.

"You have to be sure Nick before we go to the fairgrounds" Grissom said he didn't want to go on a wild goose chase just in case Nick was wrong, but Nick nodded.

"Yea! I'm pretty sure at least I hope I am, what else could that mean? Think about it Griss." Nick said looking his boss in the eyes.

Grissom nodded "Alright Nick as long as your sure" he said and with that he turned the car around heading for the fairgrounds in the other direction.

"Man I hope you're right Nick." Warrick said shaking his head.

"Me too 'Rick' me too." Nick mumbled under his breath.

They drove the rest of the way praying and hoping that Nick was right and that Greg was there and alive. They arrived shortly after at the fair it was the middle of the day, it was also packed with people. So not only could Greg be buried there dead or alive, it would prove nearly impossible to find him amongst the hundreds of people visiting the fair grounds. The team got out the car with vests on and shovels in hand. Sara whipped out her cell and called for a paramedics to arrive at the fairground gates, just in case they did find Greg alive. Once she was off the phone they headed for the gates.

The gate keeper greeted them warmly. "Welcome friends!"

Grissom whipped out his ID flashing it to the gate keeper, he was just about to speak when Brass walked up behind him, startling him. "Grissom I saw you guys heading this way! Are you on to something?" Brass asked hopefully he wanted to find Greg as much as the rest of them.

Grissom turned to face him and nodded. "Yes we think Greg might be buried here." Grissom turned back to the gate keeper guy once again. "Sir we need to check the grounds for one of our own. We have reason to believe that he maybe buried here! He was kidnapped 2 days ago and he's running out of time, please." Grissom said politely. The young man looked at him then to the others. He could see they were serious so he nodded.

"Ok! Go on ahead, and good luck I hope you find him." They said their thanks then walked into the fairgrounds, surveying the area with their eyes.

"Ok listen up! We can cover more ground if we split up. It's the middle of the day so we have an advantage lets use it people! Brass your with me, Sara you're with Catherine and Nick you're with Warrick! Take these and call as soon as you get something understood?" Grissom instructed them yelling over the crowd. They all nodded then split up.

Catherine walked along side Sara looking down at the ground searching they ignored peoples stares as they passed them by. Sara searched on one side while Catherine searched the other, looking for anything that was sticking out of the ground or unusual. The others did the same on the other side of the fairground's. Sara was just about to turn towards Catherine when she caught something out of the corner of her eye. She ran up to it and sure enough it was a pipe sticking out of the ground she turned and yelled for Catherine.

"Catherine! I think I found him." Sara yelled making Catherine run full speed towards her.

Once Catherine got through the crowd she crouched down beside Sara and inspected the pipe then a brilliant idea came to her mind then she yelled to the ground unaware that a crowd were gathering around them.

"Greg! Greg can you hear me? If you can tap on the lid!" Catherine yelled then waited for a tap, but there was nothing not wanting to give up she yelled again and again nothing so Catherine grabbed her walkie talkie, radioing for Grissom. "Grissom I think we found him he's buried over by the Hammer and the teacup ride, but I don't know if he's alive or not!" Catherine said almost in tears.

"Ok we'll be right there! Go ahead and start digging" Grissom instructed over the radio.

Catherine put the radio aside she grabbed her shovel when she caught sight of the crowed she was annoyed "I need everyone to stand back please!" Catherine instructed the crowed did what they where told backing away then she grabbed the shovel and started digging alongside Sara. Shortly after Grissom came running up with the others Brass, Warrick and Nick as they got through the crowed. They all joined in with the digging, desperately wanting to save Greg's life. About half an hour into digging Warrick suddenly stopped and looked down blinking a few times.

"Uh guys? I think I hit something." Warrick said striking the ground again just to make sure. They looked up at him as he struck it once again, confirming he did indeed hit something.

"Ok lets get it up and out of here." Grissom instructed as he used his hands to uncover the rest of it.

"Do you need some help getting it up?" one of the guys from the crowed asked Grissom looked over at him he could tell he was strong built he had some friends with him that looked the same he nodded.

"Thank you that would be very much appreciated" Grissom said they nodded and joined them once they where in position Grissom nodded "ok on the count of three! One, two, THREE" they heaved the coffin up out of the ground and onto the ground.

Once it was on solid ground Grissom looked for something to open the lid, but could not find anything "We need a crowbar or something!" Grissom looked around then spotted a mechanic who he assumed worked there. He called to him causing him to come over.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked.

"Yeah, do you by any chance have a crowbar?" Grissom asked . The man nodded, running to get it for him. Not long after he was back with it in hand, passing it over to Grissom. "Thank you sir."

Grissom turned back to the coffin with the crowbar in hand, desperately trying to pry the lid open. Nick peered over Warrick's shoulder hoping they wouldn't find another trick, another body or something worse, that Greg was already dead. Warrick, Brass and Grissom pulled the lid off together and sure enough there was Greg laying there with his eyes closed, but before anyone could do anything Nick was there in an instant on his knees beside the coffin and looking down over him.

"Greg? Greg can ya hear me? Oh come on baby open those beautiful eyes of yours, please!." Nick desperately pleaded choking back a sob. He reached in and stroked his cheek.

Greg opened his eyes to the sound of Nick's voice, trying to take in the shapes that were hovering over him. Once his eyes began to focus and adjust to the new lighting he saw none other then Grissom and the team standing over him. Greg's eyes widened with joy.

"G-Griss? Sara? Guys? I-is that really you?" Greg asked his voice was rasped from lack of water. They all nodded he started to sob with happiness that they found him. "You found me! I-I knew you would" he cried

Nick lifted Greg up out of the coffin and into his arms not letting him go as they sobbed for each other for the first time in 2 days. They could finally see and hold each other and neither one of them ever wanted it to end. Nick was on his knees just holding him close, with his eyes shut tight as he buried his face into the crook of Greg's neck and wept.

"I got you back! I finally got you back and I am never lettin' you go again" Nick said and then Greg kissed him in front of the crowd that had gathered, but he didn't care as he was just glad to have Greg back alive. Grissom loudly cleared his throat making them separate.

"Nick! Greg needs to get to a hospital." Grissom tried to tell him as the medics were here, but Nick just shook his head firmly as he held Greg tightly in his arms.

"NO! I am not lettin' him outta' my sight again." Nick said firmly as he held him close trying to make his point. Grissom nodded understanding where he was coming from.

"I'm not saying you have to leave him, but they do have to take him and do their jobs. You can ride with him" Grissom assured him. Nick nodded relieved, but he was still hesitant; finally after a minute or too he let him go.

The medics lifted Greg onto a gurney, taking him over to the ambulance. They placed Greg inside with Nick sitting beside him holding his hand the whole way to make sure that he didn't get frightened. The ambulance drove off towards the hospital leaving Grissom and the others to follow them to Desert Palms. Once they arrived at the hospital they immediately took Greg into care, but wouldn't allow Nick to follow and that caused problems for not only the Nurses, but the Doctors as well because Nick didn't want to be away from Greg, not after they finally found him. Grissom had to intervene when he got there, hearing the riot.

"Nick please calm down! he's right here in the hospital he's not going anywhere and neither are you, so please let them do their jobs." Grissom told him placing his hand on Nick's shoulder trying to calm him down.

Once he was finally calm Grissom gave the Doctors the ok to continue with their work to help Greg. Nick whipped out his cell and called his parents who were still at his house.

"Stokes!" Jillian answered.

"Mamma we found him." Nick announced happily, making his mother squeal with excitement.

"Oh baby I'm so happy! Where are you right now?" Jillian asked.

"At Desert Palms hospital! You remember where that is right mamma?" Nick questioned, he could feel Jillian nod on the other end.

"Yes baby I know where that is! Your father and I are on our way" Nick flipped his phone shut.

Now all they could do is sit and wait.

!

Derek sat at his desk he was frustrated to no end because they had no fucking leads and this was getting to him. His baby brother was in a freaken coffin for heavens sake scared shitless of inclosed spaces and there was not a damn thing he could do about it. He sighed and allowed his head to hit his desk closing his eyes unaware that his friends and lover were watching him in sadness. Reid was about to open his mouth when someone's cell went off it turned out to be Derek's so he answered in a gruff voice.

"Morgan!" the voice caused him to sit up immediately

"Well Agent Morgan I'm afraid you lose the CSI team found Greggy first" He taunted then hung up. Derek looked at the phone then to his friends he immediately dialed another number.

After a few rings someone picked up "Hello?" came a female voice.

"Yes ma'am this is SSA Derek Morgan of the FBI and I'm calling to see if you are currently housing a Greg Sanders?" Derek asked there was a pause.

"Yes sir I have him on file he was admitted an hour ago I was just about to call you actually it says here he has you as an emergency contact" she stated Derek nodded.

"Ok how long will he be in there?" Derek asked.

"Until tomorrow" She stated

"Ok thank you so much ma'am" Derek said then hung up he looked up at them. "Greg's safe he doesn't have him anymore which means we can go to Vegas" they nodded

Hotch turned to everyone "Wheels up now" they grabbed their go bags and left. Derek hoped Greg was alright, but after what he just went through? He doubted he'd ever be ok again.

tbc...


	8. Chapter 8

Nick and the others had fallen asleep in the waiting room, waiting for any news on Greg. Nick was awoken when someone shook him awake. He opened his eyes and looked up at his mother, who was standing over him with his father right beside her. Nick got up and hugged both of his parents with a smile on his face.

"Oh Nicky, I'm so glad you guys found him! How is he?" Jillian asked.

"I don't know mama. They haven't said anythin' yet." Nick said sadly, wondering why they haven't came back to give him any news on Greg yet.

Bill Stokes was about to open his mouth to speak, when the Doctor decided to come out.

"Nick Stokes?" He asked. Nick nodded just as Grissom and the others decided to wake up.

"Yes that's me! How is he doc?" Nick asked anxiously.

"My name is Doctor Simmons, I'm treating Greg Sanders and to answer your question, he was very dehydrated and with the lack of food and water, I'm surprise he held on this long, but the important thing is he is alive." He told them truthfully.

"What do you mean lack of food? He had no food or water period!" Grissom informed him angrily.

"On the contrary, he was given some food and water, but barely enough to survive." Dr. Simmons told them. They were all shocked and very surprised by this news.

"Was he..." Nick began, but the Doctor new his question and shook his head.

"No, no signs of sexual assault or penetration" Dr. Simmons told him as they all let out a breath of relief.

"Well that's a relief" Sara muttered they all nodded in agreement Warrick turned to the Doctor.

"So he is going to make it right?" Warrick asked, worried that they may have been too late.

"Yes! Like I said he was very lucky you found him when you did. Another day or two and he would have been dead, but we would like to keep him over night just to be on the safe side." Dr. Simmons said looking down at his chart then to them they nodded.

"Can we see him?" Catherine asked.

"Yes. Follow me please." They all followed him down the hall, then they entered room 1562, as they entered they saw Greg awake he was sitting up in bed and staring off into space he had that terrified look on his face.

"Knock Knock" Warrick said smiling causing Greg to jump. Greg looked over at them, then smiled slightly.

"Hey guys! Come on in." Greg said with an adorable smile, a smile that made Nick's heart skip a beat.

"How are you feeling Greg?" Sara asked.

Greg sighed as his smile faded. "Tired and to tell you the truth. I'm so glad to be out of there I'm scared of inclosed spaces and being in that coffin didn't help matters either! When the guy who kidnapped me opened the coffin lid, I thought he was going to let me go, but all he did was give me some food and water not much, but some...then he placed me back into that coffin. Now I truly know how you felt when this happened to you Nick and I-I wish I didn't"

Greg buried his face into his hands and started to sob and shake from the trauma of the experience. Nick was immediately by his side pulling him into his arms. Greg buried his face into Nick's shoulder wrapping his arms around his waist and continued to sob.

"Shhhh, Shhhh, baby it's ok! It's over you're safe now! You're here and alive and I will be forever grateful for that." Nick softly soothed him, while he smoothly ran his palms up and down Greg's back.

They all stared at him in sympathy they couldn't begin to imagine what he went through Nick was the only who did. Warrick's cell suddenly went off, causing everyone to jump. He retrieved his phone from his pocket looking down at the caller ID. He frowned at it seeing 'unknown caller' flashing across the screen. Warrick answered the phone placing it on speaker.

"Brown!"

"Well CSI's you found your friend you even beat the BAU surprising, but it took you long enough. Two day's and you only found Mr. Stokes in less then one . . . pity, I would have thought from the last experience that maybe you would have been faster. So here is another game. Lets see how long you can protect him from me! Who knows when I will strike, because you see . . . I'm everywhere." The sinister voice cackled then hung up before anyone could speak. Once the line wen dead they looked at each other then towards Nick.

"No way I'm lettin' that bastard get to Greg! Not again!" Nick said angrily as he held Greg tighter in his arms, he could feel the younger man trembling with fear.

"We'll have to be on guard! We might have found Greg, but he's still not out of danger." Grissom stated making them all nod.

!

The kidnapper had hung up the phone as he began to pace around his living room floor wondering how he was going to carry out his evil plan. Oh he wasn't done playing with the CSI's, not by a long shot. He thought this was even better then when he kidnapped Greg and buried him. He was excellent at blending into his environment and not to mention he was an excellent shot too. So he argued amongst himself trying to come up with a perfect solution.

"I could shoot at him with a sniper rifle...no, I could hit him and I definitely don't want to do that...no, I wanna toy with them some more and Sanders is the easiest target to go after, but the question is how? How can I get to Sanders again without being caught?" He rambled on and on with himself for almost an hour then suddenly he had a brilliant idea.

He smiled wickedly to himself. "Perfect" He said to himself as he left to set his plan into motion.

!

true to his word the Doctor had kept him over night the next morning Greg was finally released from the hospital he would finally get to go home. Home! he never thought he would hear that again let alone saying it as Nick helped Greg into his truck. His parents sat behind them as they drove off for home. The ride home was silent, well at least for a moment until Nick spoke up breaking the silence.

"Greg I want you to move in with me. I wanna wake up next to you every mornin' knowin' your safe" Nick excitedly announce. Greg looked over at him both shocked and surprised, but it was his mother that spoke before Greg could.

"Nick! Don't you think your layin' this on him a little too fast? I mean after all you did just find him yesterday and he was just released from the hospital today." Jillian told him with a firm voice, but Greg shook his head.

"It's ok Mrs. Stokes." Jillian looked at him surprised. "Really it's ok." Greg turned back to Nick. "Yes! Yes I would love to move in with you Nicky." Greg smiled happily, making his parents and Nick smile.

"Great! I will have Warrick help me get your stuff and have it moved in here as soon as possible, but right now I want you to rest and try to get your strength back ok?" Nick took his left hand in his brought it up and kissed his knuckles.

Greg nodded with a wide smile still plastered on his face. They finally arrived home after the long night and drive from the hospital. Nick pulled his pickup into the driveway, putting it into park. He got out of the truck then walked around to the other side, opening the door for his mother first then for Greg like the gentleman his mother raised him to be. Nick grabbed the bags from the truck then ran on ahead of them to unlock his door, but he only got halfway when a loud explosion sent them flying and ducking to the ground. Nick found himself lying on top of Greg shielding him from the explosion as parts came flying at them and a large number of people started gathering around to see what had happened as one of them called 911. Nick frantically checked Greg to see if he was ok then looked on at his parents. Nick whipped his cell out to call Grissom.

"Grissom"

"Griss my house just exploded." Nick said as he climbed to his feet, looking on at his parents, who were a little shaken' up.

"WHAT? Are you guys ok?" Griss asked frantically.

"Yeah just a little shaken' up, but fine." Nick said as he heard the firetruck arriving on the scene.

"How's Greg?"

"He's ok! He wasn't hurt. The firemen are here right now." Nick told him as he looked down at Greg who had his eyes closed and was shaking once again.

"Ok don't do anything! We'll be right there." Once Grissom hung up, Nick turned his attention back to Greg and his parents.

"Ya' guys ok? Mom? Cisco?" Both his parents nodded checking over each other. Nick sighed a breath of relief then turned his attention to Greg. "What about you? Greggo?" Greg slowly opened his eyes, looking up at Nick.

"Y-Yeah, just a little shaken that's all." Nick nodded, lifting his lover off the ground into his arms. Greg fully embraced the hug, feeling safer in Nick's embrace.

!

"Was that Nick?" Sara asked as Grissom flipped his phone shut. He looked over to the others sitting around the table then nodded. "What did he want? What happened?" She suddenly panicked as the kidnappers last words were he was coming back for Greg again.

"Nick's house just exploded." Grissom told them making them all gasp in shock.

"My word!" Catherine gasped. "Were they hurt?"

Grissom shook his head. "No! They were lucky! Come on guys we have a crime scene to get to."

!

Nick stood to the side with Greg and his parents watching the firemen putting the last remaining fire out. He couldn't believe this was happening, one minute he was asking Greg to move in with him on the way from the hospital and the next he's watching the firemen extinguishing the fire from his...well what's left of his home anyway.

He shook his head in disgust. "Damn! I cannot believe this happened! I'm so sorry Greg, I know you were lookin' forward to comin' home, but..."

"Nick! It's ok, we're alive and that's all that matters." Greg tried to reassure him. Nick smiled then nodded in agreement.

"Yeah your right! we..."

"Nick!" Nick turned to face the person who called to him, only to find Catherine and the others running towards them. "You guys ok?" Catherine asked breathing heavily.

Nick nodded. "Yeah Cath we're ok! Luckily we weren't inside."

"What about your parents? Are they alright?"

"Yeah, it just shook them up a little! Mom, Dad, you guys ok?" Nick asked again.

"Yeah baby we're fine." Jillian said walking up to him with her husband Bill right beside her.

Warrick opened his mouth to ask his question when he was interrupted.

"Excuse me, you're CSI right?" The fireman asked them. They all nodded. "Ok the scene is clear and ready for you to go in." He informed them then walked away, leaving them to do their jobs.

"Mom, Dad, can you watch over Greg while we process the scene please?" Nick asked.

They both nodded taking Greg to the side while Nick and the others got to work, unaware that they were being watched from the other side of the street.

!

The kidnapper watched in glee as his plan had worked, well semi worked. He had hoped he would have made a few casualties in the explosion. Possibly even Nick Stokes, that would have been one CSI out of the way, if that would have happened then he would have only had to deal with four more of them so he would be free to take Greg Sanders once again, and make him truly suffer. Maybe have a little more fun with him too, but unfortunately that plan went out the window and now he would just have to find another way to get to him. He started the engine of his car then drove off to set out his next plan of action.

tbc...


	9. Chapter 9

The BAU touched down on the airport they grabbed their overnight bags and walked off the jet. After they left the airport they rented cars and left for the crime lab. Derek was anxious to make sure his little brother was ok and alive. They arrived at the lab shortly after.

!

The team searched the house for any signs of what could have caused the explosion. They had a general idea, but any evidence would be nice to back up there theories. As they continued to search Warrick caught sight of something out of the corner of his eye. He knelt down to see what it was. He cleared the rubble out of the way then picked the object up to examine it further. He turned his body half way around not taking his eyes off the object as he spoke to his co-workers.

"Hey guys! You might wanna come and take a look at this" Warrick suggested. They all came over to where Warrick was knelt down. He got up and showed the object to Catherine and the others.

"So what do ya' think?" Nick asked curiously. Sara was about to open her mouth when Nick's mother came rushing in.

Jillian was in a state of panic. "Nicky! I can't find Greg anywhere" She shouted causing Nick to look over at her in shock.

"What?" Nick practically yelled as he rushed outside with the others right behind him.

"Nick stay calm he couldn't have gotten far if he even left at all." Grissom tried to reassure him. It was like someone had read his mind because Nick's father suddenly called out.

"Here he is!" Nick ran over to his direction and embraced Greg tightly with relief.

"Greg don't you ever go off alone like that again." Nick firmly told him as he cupped his face into his hands staring into his eyes. He was scared and a little angry, but that was only because he thought he had lost him again.

"I-I'm sorry Nick! I had to use the bathroom and I wasn't about to pee in front off all these people." Greg said making Nick laugh.

"Ok Greggo! Just please tell someone next time where you're goin', ok? Promise me you will." Nick said making Greg nod.

"I promise Nick" Greg said with a smile

"Thank you." Nick smiled back hugging him once again.

"Well now that we know Greg is safe, lets get back to the lab and try to put the pieces back together and figure out why Nick's house exploded! Greg, Mr and Mrs. Stokes, why don't you stay at the lab until we can find a safe hotel for you to stay at" Grissom insisted. They nodded then he turned for the vehicles as the others followed.

They all left the house and were well on their way back to the lab. It didn't take that long to get there as Nick never lived that far from the lab. Now he would have to buy a new place, but he would prefer it that way since Greg would be moving in with him. Grissom pulled into the parking garage first with Nick right behind him. They parked their cars getting out and heading in the lab unaware of the BAU that were currently in Brass's office. They had just walked in when Ecklie ambushed them.

"I like to know what the hell happened! And I wanna know if the rumors are true!" Ecklie said he sounded furious looking directly at Grissom they all had a feeling on what he meant by rumors.

"What would that be Conrad?" Grissom asked innocently.

"Don't play dumb with me Grissom you know very well what I mean! I just got news yesterday that Greg Sanders was kidnapped and buried alive for 2 days and then Nick's house just explodes? I wanna know what the hell is going on and the rumors that are going around in the lab about Stokes and Sanders being together, are they true?" Ecklie asked. They all looked at each other. Grissom opened his mouth when Nick intervened.

"Yes everythin' that you heard is true." Nick said proudly pulling Greg beside him.

"Oh good grief what the hell is this world coming too? Well I guess I can't do anything about it, but do not let it interfere with your work or I will be forced to take action! Do I make myself clear?" Ecklie stated making them look at him very confused. "What?" Nick and Greg looked at each other then smiled.

"We promise sir we wont! Thank you." Nick said happily. Ecklie turned to walk away, but stopped turning back to the others.

"Oh and one more thing Greg I'm glad your ok and safe did you get the kidnapper?" He asked. They all shook their heads.

"No he's still out there, we think that's why Nick's house exploded. He said he would be coming after Greg again. We're all on our guard." Warrick informed him.

Ecklie nodded then left. Once he was out of sight Sara turned to the others.

"Well that was unexpected." They all nodded in agreement as they continued down towards the breakroom. They entered the breakroom and sat around the table. Grissom got up and picked the object that they had bagged and tagged at the scene and examined it after carefully looking it over. He placed the object back on the table and sighed heavily.

"I think I know what this is, but I want you guys to process it just to be sure." Grissom told them.

"What do you think it is?" Nick asked

"A bomb." he simply replied, making everyone around him stare.

"A bomb? But why would he blow up my son's home?" Jillian asked.

"I don't know Mrs. Stokes. I really don't know, but we will find out. Sara, Catherine, I want you to process the object! Warrick, Nick take swabs and do what ever you have to, then get what you can to Hodges in trace." Grissom instructed them all. They all nodded then set out to complete their designated tasks.

Once they were gone Grissom turned to Greg. "Greg stay here with Mrs. and Mr. Stokes! And remember DO NOT go anywhere, unless you tell someone ok?" Greg nodded then Grissom left.

Greg watched him walk away he sighed and sat down at the table.

This just wasn't fair, why is this happening to him? He didn't do anything to anyone so way was this sicko after him? He just wished he would just leave him alone. Jillian looked at him, her heart went out to him. She could tell he was suffering because this psycho just wouldn't leave him alone so she got up and walked over to Greg sitting down beside him placing her hand gently on his shoulder. He looked up at her and smiled.

"Greg honey! It's going to be ok, they'll catch this guy. I know they will." Jillian assured him making him nod and smile.

Greg climbed to his feet once they finished talking. "Where are you going?" She asked.

"Over here to make some coffee! Have you ever tasted Blue Hawaiian?" Greg asked. They shook their heads. "Well then today is your lucky day." Greg put a pot on then sat back down, waiting for it to boil.

Catherine and the others sat around the table examining the object and taking swabs. They were all hard at work, they wanted to catch this guy, they wanted to catch this bastard who was coming after Greg, but every time they were one step behind and it was getting more and more dangerous. Sara gasped out making them all jump and look up.

"What's wrong Sara?" Warrick asked

"Griss was right this was a bomb! This guy planted a bomb in your house Nick, how the hell did he know where you lived?" Sara asked as she looked up at them.

"Remember Sara, this guy had access to all our records, phone, addresses, medical, the works." Warrick told her.

Sara sighed heavily then nodded. "Yeah I know, but I just wish this guy would just leave Greg alone! He's done nothing to deserve this let alone done anything to him for that matter." Sara raved angrily.

"I don't think he cares about that Sara! He is just out to hurt someone for his own personal game and Greg just happened to be an easy target." Catherine said, but immediately regretted it when Nick slammed his palms down on the counter, causing everyone to jump. He looked up at Catherine with anger in his eyes.

"So what are you sayin' Catherine? You sayin' Greg couldn't handle himself? You think he's weak? Is that it?" Nick yelled angrily. They were taken back by his sudden outburst eyes wide mouths opened in shock.

"What? No Nick! I never thought Greg was weak, he is the most strongest person I have ever met! There is not a day that goes by when we feel like crap and he always manages to cheer us up even after everything he had seen along with us. He always manages to make a joke and make us laugh. Greg has never once let a case get to him and that makes him stronger then any of us! I-I didn't mean it like that Nick really I didn't." Catherine said trying to calm him. Nick went from anger to despair. He sighed heavily putting his head down.

"I'm sorry Catherine! I didn't mean to yell at you, it has been a crappy couple of days. We went from findin' Greg alive to me bein' homeless, this guy tryin' to get Greg again knowin' where we all live! I mean how long can we keep this up? You heard what he said, I'm scared Catherine" Nick stated he stopped looked down for that statement had caught everyone off guard they had never heard Nick admit to being scared before "I'm so afraid that this time he will succeed on gettin' Greg again and I don't think Greg could go through that. Not again, let alone myself! We have to catch this guy, before anyone else gets hurt." Nick sighed as he looked up meeting Catherine's eyes.

"And we will Nick! We will catch this guy. He has to slip up sometime and when he does then well catch him." Warrick said confidently.

Sara placed a hand on his shoulder. "He's right Nick, we will catch him." Nick looked up at them smiling as he nodded to his friends.

"Yeah you're right! Boy I need some coffee, who's with me?" Nick said making them all laugh. They got up and followed him to the breakroom upon entering they spotted Nick's parents, but no Greg this worried them.

"Mom? Dad? Where's Greg?" Nick asked frantically looking around.

"Relax son, he just left to the restroom just before you came in." Bill told him. He sighed in relief then sat down. Grissom came in shortly after grabbing himself a pot of coffee then turned to the others, but he did not see Greg anywhere and that worried him.

"Hey any luck on the object? And Where is Greg?" He asked.

"Yeah you were right it was a bomb and Greg went to the restroom" Sara told him with a smile. He nodded then sat down to discuss the bomb.

!

The BAU team walked out of Brass's office and headed straight for the break room when they heard that the CSI team were back Derek wanted to make sure that Greg was there as well so he ran full speed with the others hot on his trail.

!

Greg opened the bathroom stall coming out from going pee. Too much coffee will do that to ya. He thought to himself. He walked over to the sink to wash his hands as he reached up to take a paper towel from above the sink. He was unaware of the presence behind him, until a pair of hands grabbed his wrist spinning him around to face whoever it was that grabbed him. Greg came face to face with his kidnapper once again, fear struck his face as he pinned Greg to the sink counter only inches from his face.

"Well Mr. Sanders, we meet again. I told you I was everywhere it's a pity that bomb didn't kill Nick Stokes that would have been one less CSI to worry about, then I would have had to only take care of the other 4. To be free to take you once again without worry, but oh well this will have to do for right now, until I can find a way to rid myself of your friends." He said as he forced his lips on Greg's.

Greg struggled to get him off, but the guy was too strong to move as his hands trailed down his torso down to Greg's belt buckle popping it open along with the button and zipper pulling it down. He then put his hand inside his pants moving it down southwards, but before he could go any further Greg managed to get his leg free and kneed the guy in the groin hard enough to stun him. Greg scampered away to redo his pants then run out of the bathroom. Greg ran down the hall towards the breakroom he was shaking so hard that he fell twice trying to get back he was relieved to see Nick and the others sitting there he rushed in crying out to Nick.

"NICKY!" Nick turned and Greg rushed right into his arms shaking and sobbing. Nick blinked then looked up at the others, who shrugged in confusion. Nick wrapped his arms around Greg holding him tightly.

"Greg? Baby what's wrong?" Nick asked.

Greg managed to speak. "H-He cornered me in the bathroom." Greg said with a voice shaky.

"Who did?" Warrick asked.

"My kidnapper he-he was there waiting for me in the bathroom." Greg told them. They were all shocked.

"What? Are you sure Greg." Grissom asked as Greg nodded.

"Yes! He grabbed my wrists. He pinned me to the sink counter, then he forcefully kissed me then he put his hand down my pants. He would have touched me if I hadn't of kneed him in the groin." Greg said while he was still shaking. Nick went from angry to fuming with fury he was about to put Greg aside and grab his gun when Grissom stopped him.

"No Nick! Stay here with Greg he needs you right now, we'll go to the bathroom to see if he's still there, he may have left already seeing how Greg got away" Nick nodded then sat back down.

"I'll stay too." Sara told him. Grissom nodded then left with Catherine and Warrick at his side. Sara quickly got to Greg's side as she tried to help Nick and his parents calm Greg down. Nick looked over at her with sad eyes.

"He almost raped him Sara" Nick's voice cracked. Greg pulled away from him long enough to look Nick in the eyes.

"Nick? Y-your not going to leave me are you? Tell me the truth." Greg said firmly.

Nick immediately looked at him, shaking his head. "No Greggo! No I'm not, I promise ya' I'm not. This isn't your fault. I love you no matter what." Nick reminded him with a kiss a kiss strong enough to break any spell if they ever existed, that's how much Nick loved him. Bill cleared his throat making Nick pull apart. "Sorry dad."

"It's ok son! He just needed to be reminded of how much ya' love him, but next time do it some place private so we don't have to see." Bill said laughing at his son.

Grissom returned shortly after with Catherine and Warrick right behind him. As he walked into the breakroom he had that apologetic look in his eyes. Nick immediately knew this was not good news at all, but he had to ask anyway.

"Griss?"

"He got away again, he wasn't in the bathroom he must have recovered and ran." Grissom told him sadly.

"So you believe me?" Greg asked.

"Greg you have no reason to lie to us, if he cornered you then he cornered you." Warrick told him fondly making Greg smile.

Greg's smile faded then clung to Nick tighter. "I'm not safe here! I'm not safe anywhere, I have to be away from you guys."

"What? What are you talking about?" Catherine asked.

"The bomb was meant for Nick! He's trying to get rid of you all, so you wouldn't get in the way, making it easier for him to grab me again." Greg said through his tears. "I would never forgive myself if he manages to kill one of you, let alone all of you so it's better if you're away from me. I'm only putting you in more and more danger."

"Greg enough! We're not leaving you." Catherine told him firmly.

"But..."

"No buts young man, we're not leaving you and that's final." Sara said stomping her foot. Greg looked at his friends then to his lover he could see they were serious. He opened his mouth when someone yelled out to him.

"GREG!" Greg turned as did the rest of the team as Derek came rushing into the break room!

"Derek!" Greg cried Derek rushed over to him pulled him right from Nick's arms and into his own and held him tightly he then pulled back to give him a glance over.

"Oh thank heavens your ok, y-you are you ok right? Your not hurt are you? That bastard didn't touch you in anyway did he?" Derek fired off questions.

"Whoa whoa whoa bro slow down! Yes I'm ok and no he didn't touch me at least not like that" Greg stated Derek couldn't help, but breath a sigh of relief at that then that relief turned into despair when Greg added to it "Well at least not until the bathroom scene he-he tried to grab me if you know what I mean" Greg said suddenly shy Derek became angry.

"That fucking bastard when I get my hands on him I'll..." Derek's phone suddenly went off he pulled it out and saw it was Garcia so he answered it "Talk to me baby girl!"

"Well handsome I finally found information on your guy!" Garcia said

"That's great hold on let me place you on speaker so you can tell the rest of us" Derek said then placed it on speaker. "Ok now please bestow your wonderful wisdom on us" Derek smirked.

"Oh honey I'd bestow my wisdom up on you any day if you didn't have Reid no office sugar cream" Garcia stated. Reid flushed red.

"None taken" he muttered Derek chuckled, but one look from Hotch got him sobered up quickly.

"Garcia the info please?" Hotch said.

"Yes sir! Well from what I gathered and when I was FINALLY able to trace the broadcast it came back to a Paul Barnett according to his records he had priers from kidnapping to rape and then to murder, but first he made his viewers play his game! I tell you this guy royally pisses me off he'd better be glad I don't get my hands on him" Garcia growled causing them to gulp a little.

"Thanks momma! Your a goddess" Derek stated. Garcia laughed.

"Of course and be safe my loves Garcia out" with that Garcia hung up Derek turned his attention back to Greg.

"You going to be ok?" Derek asked Greg nodded once again Grissom had enough.

"Ok sorry to interrupt, but who are you?" Grissom asked.

Greg looked them then smiled "This is my brother Derek Morgan! Derek these are my friends Gil Grissom my boss, Sarah Sidle, Catherine Willows, Warrick Brown and my boyfriend Nick Stokes and his mother and father Bill and Jillian Stokes!" Greg introduced they hook his hand then introduced themselves to the rest then Greg looked at his friends "About your earlier statements? all I have to say is thanks guys that means a lot to me really it does, but you know what?"

"It's nice to meet you and what Greggo?" Catherine asked in wonder

"I've have had enough of this guy! Threatening me is one thing, but coming after my lover and friends oh hell no! It's time I fight back and show this Paul Barnett that you don't mess with me, my friends nor my brother I might have a plan on how we can catch this guy." Greg told them as they grinned "that's our Greggo" they thought proudly as everyone leaned in. Once he got done explaining his plan they all grinned and nodded in agreement. Both Nick and Derek however did not like it one bit.

"No way!" they both said in unison they looked at each other then back to Greg who sighed "Greggo I can't loose you again! It was bad enough the first time I couldn't handle loosin' you for the second time" Nick said

"I know baby I know, but do you have a better plan? Nick I know it's a risk, but it's one I'm willing to take if it means catching this asshole" Greg assured him trying to put his mind at ease.

"Well I'm not!" Derek stated there was no way he was going to let his baby brother put himself at risk.

"Derek please! We don't have any other choice" Greg stated Derek sighed as did Nick who nodded reluctantly.

"I still don't like it." Nick pouted making Greg chuckled.

"Well neither do I, but what choice do we have?" Derek stated then asked.

"We don't" Warrick said

"Exactly" Derek agreed.

"I guess you're right Greg, but please be careful" Nick took him by the hand and kissed him gently. Once he pulled away the others took Greg and got ready to put their plan into motion.

They just hoped that this worked for their sake and for Greg's

Tbc...


	10. Chapter 10

After several arguments and persuasion from Greg the BAU reluctantly hung back at the lab so now the CSI team sat monitoring Greg's movements in his apartment from their surveillance van, parked not too far from where he was, but far enough to not be seeing. They nervously waited for anything to happen. Nick still didn't like this plan, but he was out numbered by them all, Greg included. He'll just have to trust his lover on what he was doing.

"How long do we have to wait?" Nick nervously asked, while anxiously moving in his seat.

"Don't know, but we can't...hey look someones at Greg's door." Sara said suddenly making everyone turn and look. They could see Greg as he opened the door then the mystery person at the door attacked him pushing him back into his apartment. The CSI's sprung into action running for the apartment.

Greg was pushed back against the wall by his assailant who turned out to be the one who kidnapped him in the first place. He was pinned against the wall as he just stared into Greg's eyes then without warning he threw Greg down onto the floor then used his body to pin Greg down. He sat up long enough to remove Greg's shirt as he tried to fight him off, but it was no good. The man on top of Greg reached for his pants with one hand while holding his wrists with the other one as he once again undid the belt and zipping them down.

"Now let's finish what we started back at the lab shall we?" He said making Greg shudder.

He pulled on Greg's pants and after a few difficult maneuvers because Greg wouldn't stay still he finally managed to pull them all the way off leaving him naked underneath, then he grabbed his cock stroking it making him gasp in response. Greg wanted him to stop he hated this feeling, he hated that this wasn't Nick who was doing this to him, suddenly he felt a warm sensation develop his manhood so he began to squirm.

"No stop please stop! Get off of me! GET OFF" Greg cried out while squirming underneath the man, but that only made him suck even more bobbing his head.

The mysterious man had Greg's arms pinned above his head to where he couldn't fight. Greg kept his eyes closed wanting him to stop then he did, what he heard next made his eyes snap open as he looked up he saw duct tape in the guys hand. He turned Greg around duct taping his hands and mouth so he couldn't hit back or scream. Once that was out of the way he undid his own pants enough to bring his cock out giving it a few strokes bring it to full erect he then hit the floor with his knees grabbing hold of Greg's waist and once he was in position he started pushing in.

He had only got the blunt of the head pushed into Greg the duct tape muffling his screams as his tears started to fall when suddenly the door to his apartment was knocked in and before he could penetrate Greg any further Nick tackled the guy to the ground. Nick raised his fist to strike the assailant, but Warrick managed to grab hold of Nick before he did anything stupid. Once Nick was pulled away Sara and Catherine cuffed the bastard and helped Brass haul him away. Warrick pushed the furious red faced Texan to the wall trying to calm him down.

"Nick calm down man! We got him. Greg, he needs you right now, but I will not let you go until you calm down." Warrick told him as he looked over to where Greg was lying on the floor curled into a ball, traumatized by the event.

Nick finally managed to calm himself down. He took a deep breath and as soon as Warrick released him he ran over to Greg helping his shaken lover up. Nick reached for any cover that was available to use to cover him up as he was still exposed. Once that was done Nick removed the duct tape from his mouth and hands allowing Greg to wrap his arms around Nick, burying his face into Nick's shoulder and began to sob. Nick wrapped his arms around him. Holding him close, kissing the top of his head.

"Shhh it's ok! It's ok now, we got him, he's not gonna hurtcha anymore." Nick said trying to calm him as he was sobbing and shaking violently. Once he was finished he managed to speak.

"I was so scared Nick! I thought for sure he was going to rape me. I already got his DNA on me please don't hate me." Greg sniffed.

"Oh Greg no! I could never hate you, not in a million years." Nick whispered into his ear as he held him close.

"Well we'll just leave you two alone for a little while, but I will need you to come back to the lab as soon as possible ok? Oh and Nick I need you to collect the saliva from Greg and bring it back with you ok?" Grissom said. They both nodded. He handed Nick the cotton swab and left with everyone else leaving Greg and Nick alone.

Nick went over to the door and closed it luckily it was still able to close and lock so he bolted it shut along with everything else. Then he walked back over to Greg, looking him deep into his eyes. He removed the blanket from his waist, leaving Greg naked once again, but this time it was Nick and he trusted him so he wasn't afraid. Nick took the swab and softly ran it up and down Greg's cock drawing out a soft moan from him once he collected the saliva he marked the swab and sat it down on the kitchen counter. Greg followed him into the kitchen Nick turned suddenly lifting him bridal style into his strong arms carrying him to the bedroom, upon entering he gently placed him down on the bed grabbed a wash cloth from the bathroom and whipped him down smiling as he did so.

"Oh Greg I love you sooo much!" Nick said as he lent in for a kiss.

"I love you too and I'm sorry I didn't think he would get a chance to do anything. I should have planned it more carefully I should..." Greg was cut off by Nick's finger on his lips.

"Shhh baby, we caught him because you were brave enough to set a trap! Yeah it sucks that he managed to get somethin' in before we took him down, but the important thing is that you're alive and here with me" Nick told him leaning in to claim his lips once again.

He broke the kiss for air. "Now what's say we finish what we started a couple of days ago, before any of this ever happened?" Greg nodded as he reached into his nightstand fishing out a bottle of lube and condoms as Nick removed his clothing he turned and saw the contents in Greg's hand he quirked an eye brow and smirked as Greg blushed.

"What? You're not the only one who could be prepared." He simply told him as Nick nodded and chuckled.

Nick looked deep into his eyes as he settled between his legs and fished the bottle from Greg's hand uncapping the lid and pouring a generous amount on his index finger. "True." He said placing his finger inside Greg's awaiting hole.

Greg began to moan and wither underneath Nick. The feeling was amazing and incredible. Nick was being ever so gentle with him too. Nick moved his finger in and out of Greg stretching him to get him ready, soon enough he removed his index finger only to be replaced with two this time Greg arched his back in time with Nick thrusting his fingers as he finger fucked him moaning at the sensation.

"Oh Nicky...more I need more." Greg gasped.

Nick responded by adding the third and final finger. Greg couldn't take it any longer. "In me now...I need you now."

Nick tore open the condom, tossing the condom wrapper aside. He rolled it down his own length as he reached for the lube once again, this time coating himself. After a few strokes he was ready. He lowered himself down over Greg as he positioned himself against Greg's awaiting hole. He looked down at him long enough for Greg to nod his approval then pushed himself in, breaking the protective rings. Greg gasped and moaned at the feeling as Nick moved further and further in finally burying himself deep within Greg. Nick stopped long enough to allow Greg to wrap his legs around his back as he wrapped his arms around his neck as he stared deep into Nick's dark deep eyes as he began to thrust slowly at first drawing out a long moan from Greg in the process.

"Oh fuck Nick...oh, oh oh...so good, so so good." Greg moaned as he arched his back to meet Nick's thrusts.

"Fuck Greg! You're so fuckin' hot and tight, love the feelin' of bein' inside of you." Nick panted as he increased his speed. He leaned forward planting himself on his forearms grabbing a hold of Greg's head and kissing him he then pulled away his face mere inches away from Greg's as his thrusts increased

Nick knew he had found Greg's sweet spot by the way he screamed out. So he angled himself making sure to hit it every time. This was just pure pleasure to Greg. Greg released his hold he had on Nick to grab hold of the headboard above his head, no sooner as he had done this Nick sat up on his knees grabbed hold of Greg's waist and began to thrust even faster and harder stroking Greg's cock in time with his thrusts as the bed moved with them the headboard hitting the wall hard. They both knew they were dangerously close. Nick moved even faster he grabbed a hold of Greg's legs bringing them up with him as he leaned forward grabbing the headboard as he started to really pound into Greg his knuckles turning white from gripping so hard.

Greg screamed so loud Nick thought the neighbors were gonna call the cops. Greg couldn't hold back any longer it just felt so good, he finally screamed out with Nick's name on his lips, spilling his seed over his and Nick's stomach and that was enough to push him over the edge as well as he came into the condom with one last hard thrust. Both he and Greg released the headboard as they both fought to catch their breaths coming down from their intense orgasms. Nick disposed of the condom then laid down beside Greg, pulling him to his chest as he stroked his hair.

"Holy shit Nick...that was amazing." Greg said with a yawn.

Nick chuckled kissing his damped forehead. "Yes it was! I didn't hurt ya' did I?"

Greg shook his head. "No." Greg started to drift off when Nick spoke.

"Greg baby, listen you will have nightmare's from your experience just like I did, but I promise ya' that I will be there to help you through them ok?" Nick told him seriously.

Greg nodded. "Thank you!" Greg said softly and with that they drifted off into a peaceful slumber that night.

A few hours later Nick's cell woke them from their slumber. He quickly grabbed it before it went to voice mail.

"Stokes!"

"Hey Nick! You uh...guys coming back anytime soon?" It was Catherine. He had completely forgot about that so he got up quickly.

"Oh shit! Catherine I'm so sorry, I completely forgot about that." Nick apologized as he shook Greg awake. "Greg babe, come on get up. We need to head to the lab." Greg stirred awake then he sat up.

"Oh shit! We forgot." Greg got up quickly found himself a new outfit and dressed in a manner of minutes. Nick did the same thing.

"Catherine we're on our way, again we do apologize." Nick told her he could hear her chuckling.

"Nick calm down! You needed the rest, so it's ok. we'll see you when you get here."

They made their way back to the lab with the DNA swabs in hand. The evidence that will convict the one who had put Greg through hell.

Tbc...


	11. Chapter 11

It's been 2 months since Greg had been kidnapped and put through hell and even then both he and Nick had their ups and downs, but they continued to love and support each other. Greg's nightmare's began to subsided, but they never will truly go away, but as long as Nick was there with him they would never last. They had decided to get married in Vegas, because one the others couldn't get the time off to go to Canada and two Nick's father new a judge who would perform the ceremony and so here they are getting ready for the wedding to begin. Greg paced back and fourth excited and nervous, the wedding wasn't the only thing that had him nervous. How was he going to tell Nick he was pregnant? They had decided to have sex without condoms seeing how they were both clean and will always be. Catherine came in and chuckled seeing Greg a nervous wreck he turned to her.

"Greg would you relax? Everything will be fine." Catherine said assuring him he smiled nervously.

"I know Catherine, but the wedding is not the problem." Greg said sitting down.

"Then what is the problem?" Catherine asked sitting beside Greg.

"I'm pregnant!" He just simply told her. She looked at him shocked then grinned.

"Oh Greg! That's awesome." Greg looked up at her like she was mad.

"What? No! Catherine I'm a man, it's not possible for this to happen." Greg said panicking.

"Greg calm down! It's not impossible and I know this because I had friends that were men and they became pregnant and had kids, so there is nothing for you to worry about." Catherine assured him with a smile.

"Really?" Greg asked. She nodded. "Thanks Catherine, but how am I going to tell Nick?" Greg asked.

"Tell me what?" They both looked up and saw Nick standing there with a smile on his face.

"Nick!" They both chimed in, getting up Catherine turned to Greg and wished him luck then left. Greg turned back to Nick.

"Nick there's something I need to tell you." Greg sat down with Nick sat beside him.

"Tell me what?" He asked again Greg took a deep breath.

"Nick I-I'm...I'm..."

"Your pregnant? Yeah I kinda got that." He finished for him. Greg looked over to him shocked and he was even more shocked to see him still smiling.

"Are you not freaked out by this?" Greg asked fearing Nick would leave him, but he just simply shook his head.

"No way! In fact I'm thrilled that you're carryin' my child that means a lot to me." Nick told him pulling him into a kiss. Greg nodded happily then they got up and headed out.

They walked down the aisle towards the judge as their friends and family stood on either side of them. Nick and Greg's family on one side and their friends and co-workers on the other. They stopped in front of the judge. He looked around telling them that they may now sit he then looked at the couple and smiled he opened his book he had in his hands and spoke.

"Dear friends and family, thank you for gathering here today to witness the union of these two who had decided to become partners for life. If there is any reason that these two should not join, let them speak now or forever hold their peace." The Judge said. When no one spoke up, he continued. "Nick do you take Gregory Sanders as your partner to love, to hold, to protect, and to cherish through sickness and health for the rest of your life?"

"I do."

Then the judge turned to Greg. "Gregory do you take Nicholas Stokes as your partner to love, to hold, to protect, and to cherish through sickness and health for the rest of your life?"

"I do." The judge read a passage out of the book then looked to the both of them.

"Do you have the rings?" He asked.

Warrick and Derek who had stayed in Vegas with Reid gave them the rings they had in their hands. The judge then turned to Nick. "Alright Nick place the ring on his left finger and repeat after me." Nick did just that and repeated what the Judge recited then he turned to Greg who mirrored Nick's movement and after all was said and done the judge turned to their friends and family with a smile. "With the power vested in me by the state of Nevada I now pronounce you life partners you may kiss each other"

And they did just that as the chapel erupted in applause, the papers were signed and stamped making them officially a married couple. They held a reception in the dinning hall where they gathered around Greg, who had decided to announce his pregnancy to the everyone there, but he was nervous. So Nick took hold of his husbands hand to assure him they would be ok with it. So he nodded lovingly with a smile. He cleared his throat catching everyone's attention.

"Everyone, thank you for coming and sharing this evening with us, but I do have an announcement to make! Well to put it frankly . . . I'm pregnant." Greg excitedly told them all.

They stared at him blankly for a moment then they congratulated them beaming with happiness. Nick's parents were thrilled they were finally going to have a grandchild from Nick. They had been waiting for this for a very long time. The fact it was going to be Greg that was going to give birth to their grandchild was a little weird they admit, but they were thrilled none the less as was Greg's mother who finally accepted him due to the fact that her other son Derek Morgan was gay as well and the fact that Greg was her baby adopted of course, but her baby nonetheless, and after some talking with Jillian Nick's mother she was happy that he found love and was going to giver her a grandchild as well. After the reception Nick and Greg left for their honeymoon.

9 months later...

Greg was sitting at home reading through some baby books. Nick had just finished the nursery. It wasn't until they got back from their honeymoon when they went house hunting finding a nice one in the suburban side of town. A nice little neighborhood. Nick's mother was in town and decided to stay with Greg while he was in his last trimester. Greg had just finished reading the last book when a sharp pain rippled through his sides and stomach. He crumpled over in pain screaming out. This caused Jillian to run into the living room.

"Greg, honey are you alright?" Jillian asked concerned.

"I'm in...pain! I don't know...what's going on." Greg managed to say between breaths. Jillian immediately knew what was happening.

"Oh my word! You just went into labor. I need to get you to the hospital." Jillian told him. She rushed to grab the bags that were ready out in the hall. Then guided Greg to the car outside, making their way off to the hospital. On the drive over Jillian pulled out her phone to call her son on the news.

!

Nick was sitting in the breakroom on his break. He had just pulled a double shift, when his phone rang causing everyone to jump in surprise. They looked over at him he grumbled and pulled it out not bothering reading the ID when he answered.

"Stokes." He answered.

"Nick, honey you need to get the hospital A.S.A.P." Jillian's voice echoed through the phone.

"Mom? What's wrong? is everythin' ok? Is Greg ok? What happened?" Nick asked panicky causing everyone to look concerned.

"Nicky calm down! Yes everything is fine, except Greg's gone into labor and we're headin' to the hospital now..."

"What? Now?" Nick asked he could hear her coaching Greg to breath.

"Yes now! So get your ass down here." Jillian said

"Ok momma, we're on our way! You're takin' him to desert palms right?" Nick asked.

"Yes!"

"Ok we're on our way." Nick hung the phone up then looked up with a grin on his face.

"What? What's going on? Is Greg ok? What happened Nick?" Catherine asked anxiously. Nick looked up with a sappy smile on his face.

"Greg just went into labor." They all gasped then smiled they got up following Nick out of the building and drove for Desert Palms Hospital.

Upon arrival they entered the building where they found Jillian in the waiting room. She was pacing up and down waiting for Nick to show up.

"MOMMA!" She turned when she heard her son shout to her she hugged him tightly

"I've told you before Nicholas no shoutin' and you better get goin' son he's about to deliver." Jillian said giving Nick the room number and he took off towards the room. Once he found it he entered the doctor and nurses looked up.

"I'm Sorry sir, you can't come in here only family" The doctor said. Nick was about to open his mouth, but Greg did that for him.

"Nick! Its about time. It's ok, he's my husband." Greg informed them.

They looked at him then apologized with a smile and allowed him to approach. He got to Greg's side and held his hand while the doctors examined him to see how far along he was dilated. They looked up after a short time and grinned.

"It's time." he said.

Several hours later Nick came out of the delivery room with a sigh and a smile upon his face. When he reached the waiting room he found his friends asleep on the chairs for they had stayed the entire time. Ecklie was sitting in one head down and snoring slightly. He walked up to Warrick and gave him a little shove.

"Damn it Hodges! I don't care about your saliva experiments." Warrick muttered opening his eyes with a yawn.

"What about saliva experiments?" Catherine questioned as she awoke too. Everyone else soon awoke looking up and saw Nick, who was grinning.

"Nick! How is he?" Sara asked excitedly.

"He's just fine! He did great." Nick said.

"Well what is it?" Grissom asked.

"Why don't y'all come and see?" Nick said as they followed him to the private room. Upon entering they saw Greg with the new bundle of joy in his arms. They cooed in awe.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Ecklie asked to everyone's surprise.

"It's a little girl! Everyone meet Aleena Renée Sanders-Stokes" Greg announced handing Aleena to Nick who held her in his strong protective arms.

"Awwwwwww she's so cute! Aleena?" Catherine cooed then asked.

"Yeah! Nick and I loved the name and we thought it suited her" Greg smiled. They nodded

"Well your right it does suite her" Sara said she looked at the baby with fondness.

"Warrick Nick and I want you to be Aleena's godfather" Greg said Warrick gaped in shock then smiled with a nod.

"I would be honored too" Warrick said they smiled and nodded.

"Sara we would like you to be Aleen's godmother" Greg said Sara looked at him then to Nick who nodded "Catherine I'm sorry it's just..."

"Greg Greg it's ok! I wouldn't be able to handle her anyway with my own child so don't worry about it" Catherine said laughing Greg sighed with relief. Sara finally snapped out of it when Greg spoke to her once again.

"Sara?"

"Yes! Oh Greg yes I would be honored to be her godmother" Sara said happily now that, that was out of the way Nick turned to his mother.

"Momma would you like to hold your granddaughter?" Nick asked she nodded with tears in her eyes Nick handed her the baby as she rocked it in her arms she looked with with a smile.

"My grand baby! I am so proud of you both! Greg I called your mom and brother and told them they said for you to send them lots of pictures" Jillian said then looked down at the baby Greg smiled and nodded.

Everyone gathered around the new proud parents with their new addition, saying their congratulations.

Nick and Greg knew that with the support of their friends and family they would have a long and happy life ahead of them and they couldn't ask for anything better.

End...


End file.
